Her time at the Burrow
by message.in.the.inferno
Summary: Missing moment in HPDH it tells what Hermione does at the burrow while she was there. R&R Unbelievably old, but fun to read none the less.
1. Support & Tears

Author's Note **MUST READ!: If you have any suggestion's as to where the story should go PLEASE tell me! lol**

****

**Hermione-**

It had been a long school year last year, and a difficult one at that. She knew deep down inside her that what she was about to do was for there saftey, but they were her parents and what else could she do to keep them safe? There was only one good thing to come of all of this she would be going to a place she called her second home...The Burrow, she would be in the comforting arms of her best friends and the love of her life...Ron, as she had been at Dumbledores funeral.

"Hermione, breakfast!" her mother called up to her, a silent tear slid down her cheek, she had only had one week to spend with her parents and today was the day she would do it. She heard a scream from below and then a crash..._Death Eaters!_ was all she could think she burst out of her room her wand out and ran down the stairs only to find...A red haired handsome gentleman helping her mother up and fixing the umbrella stand. She could hear him saying, "Again, Im terribly sorry Mrs. Granger, I didnt mean to scare you, Im just so used to using apparation." Hermione's mother smiled and said, "Oh it's quite allright I was just not excpecting comany."

"Ron,"Hermione breathed, he looked up at her and gave her a smile that melted her heart. She walked slowly down the remainder of the step stowing her wand as she went, when she was on the second step he ran over to her and picked her up into a firm, but gentle hug. She couldnt help , but notice how perfectly they fit together, blushing he set her down and whispered into her ear, "I came here to support you when you...well you know."

She beamed at him, and thought _How much sweeter could you get Ronald Weasley?_ She smiled at him and tears stung her eyes she interlaced there fingers, and mouthed Thank you. She had nearly forgotten that her mother was standing there until her father cleared his throat, he had obviously come to join her mother.

"Who is this?" he asked, fatherly protection dripping from his voice.  
"Oh! This is my best friend, Ronald Weasley," Ron stuck his hand out to Mr. Granger, "Pleasure to finally meet you sir, Hermione always speaks so highly of you."

"Pleasure," her father said relaxing slightly,"So not to be rude, but what are you doing here, school's just gotten out 2 weeks ago."

Ron looked at Hermione and she nodded and looked at both of her expectant parents, "We have something to tell you...well I do..."She said turning to Ron, "You dont have to do this if you dont want to, I dont mind doing this al..."

"Bequite Hermione,I want to be here to support you," he said with a squeeze to her hand, she smiled at him and looked down, at their hands, it felt so right.

"You know how I am a witch..." she began.

After many hours of explaining and questions being answered she finished, "And that's why I have to wipe you memory and send you to Australia."

Her parents were shocked, and who could blame them? When Hermione had them lined up she pointed the wand first at her mother and Ron pointed at her father.

"Ready Mione?" he asked, she nodded tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Just know we love you," her mother said, "Good bye pumkin,"her father said with a smile and a wink one tear slid down his cheek.

She and Ron did the memory charms and there stood a clueless Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione did a spell telling them whom there new identity's would be and sent them to australia, she now stood in an empty house with Ron.

"I hope that when,w...I get married I can provied y...my wife with a great house like this." he said blushing at every almost give away.

"I know you will, and Im sure I...she will be perfectly happy, just being with you."

She blushed in realization of what this could mean, and turned away. The pain in her heart was big, and growing larger.

"Ron can we go somewhere? I dont want to be here for to long, I think it will just make me miss them more."she said her eyes stinging with the silent tears.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

She nodded and her pulled her into an embrace held up his wand and turned on the spot...She opened her eyes just before they apparated and saw her living room for what she thought would be the last time and it warped into someplace that would be her home for the rest of the summer...they were outside her new home, The Burrow.

* * *

**So what do you think! Tell me tell me :) REVIEW!**


	2. Ron and his bed

She looked up at the towering home called The Burrow, she could see Ron's attic bedroom from the front lawn. She felt someone grabbing her hand and pulling her foward, she snapped out of her marvel, even after visiting the Burrow so many times she still could never get over it's size. Ron gently led her up the stairs of the front porch, he was holding her hand and didnt plan to let go anytime soon.

She looked around the warm living room of the Burrow and suddenly realized that nobody was there.

"Where is Everyone?" she asked Ron.

"Oh, they are all sleeping, except for mum she's in the ministry with dad, they had to talk to Bill and they could only meet in dad's office."

"Why?"  
He leaned down to her ear, "We are all being watched," he said quietly.

"By who?!" she aske scared.

He quieted her, "By..." she couldnt believe it, were they in danger."Ginny," he said to her than turning around Hermione saw that the youngest Weasley was sitting on the couch crouching low, so that nobody would see her.

"Hi Ginny," said Ron, and he smirked at Hemrione who had looked as though she were scared out of her wits at the idea of someone watching them. She smacked him on the arm and said, "Dont do that! I would die if anything happened to any of you!!" she said but she couldnt help smiling at the prospect that Ginny watching was a real danger.

"So where haver you two been." Ginny asked them, "I woke up at 5 to get some water and Ron was gone,"

Hermione turned to Ron, "You walked to my house!!" he shrugged his shoulders and gave a I hade to look. "Ron you shouldnt have, you could've caught your death!"

"Wait...You WALKED?!" Ginny asked incredulously, "But Muggle London is nearly...2 hours walk away!!"

"I know why do you think I left so early?" he asked Ginny as if it where obvious.

"Why is she here?No offense I want you here but," she said hurridly to Hermione," why did you go over there, couldnt stand to be away from her for more that 2 weeks?"

Ron blushed at this comment looked at Hermione, and saw that she would be uncomfortable if he told anyone and said, "Something like that, do you have a problem with me missing Hermione?"

Ginny smirked and smiled,"No of course not, and Im sure she doesnt either,"she said and with a wink she left them in the living room.

"Sorry, I just didnt want to say it if you didnt want me to."

"Thanks Ron," she said and she stood on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. He pulled her into a tight embrace and she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"M-m-my p-p-arents!" she sobbed, "I just miss them that's all,"

He squeezed her tighter and said, "It's okay,Im here, your safe, and your parents love you , it was for their own protection."

"I know," she said, "It's just I never had to send them so far away,"

"It's okay, they'll be safe,"he said smiling down at her and wiping tears from her face,"If they're anything like you, they will survive."

She smiled at him, and his smile widened,"It's nice to see you smile," he said.

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek again. There was a loud POP and Fred (tearsob) and George came into view.

"Are we interupting something?" Fred smirked.

Hermione was expecting Ron to overreact and let go of her and say ,"NO!" but he held her tighter and said to the twins, "As a matter of fact, yes, we were having a very, very important conversation, now if you'll excuse me I have to go change."

And he kissed her on the forehead, ignoring his brothers sniggering and said, "Just stay strong okay?" She nodded and smiled_, Wow as he grown, and matured_! She thought. Fred and George faced her devlish smiles on there faces, then George's softened and he said, "Come here Mione," and held his arms open for her to hug him, she walked foward and hugged him.

"Nice to see you Mione, " said Fred.

"Why the sudden kindness," she joked, after hugging Fred.

"Well, we have to be kind to our future sister-in-law." they said with a smile and walked out of the room.She was about to retort when Ron came in.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked.

"You can cook?" she asked shyly.

"Well if Im going to grow up and probably be a father I need to know how to cook." he said smiling but she could see the red in his ears, "Yeah I can cook, a bit."

"Well then lead the way Mr. Weasley,"

"After you Ms. Granger."

And they ate a wonderful breakfast cooked by Ron, and Hermione said she was tired so Ron lead her up the stairs," Do you mind if you sleep in my bed, until we can clear a bed for you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I feel more comfortable there anyway," she said smiling,knowing full well what that comment might mean.

**So what do you think!**


	3. It's time for the book

A**uthors note: OKay so you guys liked the first two hopefully sorry if I rushed things, a bit but I thought Ron should be bold, becasuse he really is in the other book you know.**

**Thank you all of my WONDERFUL readers!!!**

**Love you all ,**

**Ruperts.Gurl**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Flashback:**

"It's okay, I feel more comfortable sleeping in your bed anyway," she said, knowning full well what this comment might mean.

**Chapter Now:**

He blushed slightly and said, "Good," and led his room, where she laid down in his bed.

"Tuck me in..." she joked with a small smile.

He tucked the blanket gently around her petite form and waited for her to "fall asleep" before he kissed her forehead and brushed her curls out of her face. She felt his warm lips on his forhead, and felt safe and happy for the first time that day.

"Mione..."someone was whispering. "Mione?"someone rubbed her arm.

"She's not going to get up!" said a voice loudly from the entrance of the room.

"SSSSHHH!!" the person next to her whispered, "I dont want her to wake up with a yell." he said.It was Ron.

"It's okay im already awake," she said with her eyes still closed,she felt Ron start on the bed beside her.

"See told you..."said the person at the door.

"Go away Fred!" said Ron irratbly.

"Allright allright, come on George." and she heard feet scuttling around outside the door, then silence.

"Sorry about them...gits." he said.

"It's fine really, i need to get up now anyway," she said.

She sat straight up and rubbed her eyes, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail she looked toward Ron, who was staring at her.

"What?" she chuckled.

He shook his head as if getting rid of a fly. "Sorry," he said quietly.

She hugged him and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Thank you," she said "For everything."

His ears turned red and he nodded, "your welcome."

He then Got of the bed and helped her down they stood there for a moment his hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders, until Ginny came in, "Am I interupting something?" she asked breaking them out of their dazes, and paradises.

They both blushed furiously and let go hastily of eachother. Hermione walked out of the room with Ginny in toe and Ron turned back to his bed...he had to get Hermione to be his and nobody else's. He then jumped onto his bed and took the book from under his pillow: _12 fail safe ways to charm witches._ He opened the book, the first chapter: _Do you love her? _

OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK...GOOD/BAD Sorry so short I promise I will update soon k? 3 Ruperts. Gurl


	4. The conversationkept secret

SORRY IF I TOOK FOREVER!! LOL

THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FABULOUS REVIWERS! MUAH: )

P.S. THANK YOU SKATERHATERSANALOVER!! YOU ARE THE REASON I DONT FEEL LIKE MY STORY IS CRAP!!! LOL :

AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND CRITICAL SUGGESTIONS...HERMIONE **WAS** A LITTLE TOO BOLD! LOL

LOVE YOU ALL: )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Flashback: _Then Ron knew he had to make her his and nobody else's so he plonked down onto his bed and pulled the book out from under his pillow and began reading: 12 fail safe ways to charm witches. Chapter 1 : do you love her?_

Chapter Now:

He looked at the title and thought on it, "Do I love her?" he asked himself aloud. He turned red just thinking about if he were to kiss her. Just after he had asked himself this question there was a loud pop as Fred apparated into the room.Ron jumped up and shoved the book under his pillow, not even getting to the second line, he had only read the first, "_Do you love her? This is a question many of us Wizards want to know, but how will we know if she is the one we love, truly." _Fred smirked and looked at his little brother cram the book under his pillow and look up at him.

"It's okay little bro, I didnt get for you if I'd wanted it to collect dust."

Ron hesitated and pulled it out from under the pillow,he continued reading until he felt the bed sink next to him. And he looked over to see his big brother looking at him nervously.

"Yes?" he asked a little impatiently.

"Ron..." he said and paused then turned away, "I...well...erm...I...nevermind."

"Fred," said Ron seriously closing the book on his lap, "You cant just tell me I..well. erm...I ...nevermind," he said making a almost uncannly identical voice of Fred's.

Fred shifted nervously on the spot and then looked back at Ron.He took a deep breath then blurted out, "IwannaaskAngelinatomarryme." he said quickly, then flinched for Ron's reaction.He opened his eyes to see a Ron gaping at him.

"W-w-what?" he asked.

"I want to ask Angelina to marry me, I mean I know...Im not going to have anything to offer her...except for maybe a joke shop." he said sadly.

"Fred...Is that you?" Ron joked.

"This isnt funny Ron, Im petrified!"

"I thought you talked to George about this sort of thing." Ron said confused.

"Well I would usually but he's at work with dad for some reason and Angelina is coming over while he's going to be gone."

"Oh, I see," Ron said, "Well I think that if you really love her than go for it."

"You think so?" he said exitedly.

"Yeah." Ron said seriously, then an image of Hermoine walking up the isle in a white dress towards him burst into clear vision in his head and he turned crimson.

"What's wrong with you?" Fred asked with a smirk.

"Me? Oh nothing." he said quickly.

"Mhmmm," he said, though not believing a word of it.

"I know I dont say this enough, becuase it would sound wierd and also just becuase it would sound a bit queer, but I love you Fred," he said seriously, "And I'll support you in anything you do...as long as you tell nobody of our conversation, you dont want them to think you've gone soft on me do you?"

Fred laughed and said, "No...but I love you too little bro, and, well...look you know how the battle is coming up and all, we all know it's true."

"Yeah."

"Well...if...if...anything happens to me in this battle,"

"Fred dont say that, nothing is going to happen to _any_ of us!" he said sternly.

"There's unfortunatley no promise of that little bro, however if anything does happen then I want you to give this to Angelina." he said and handed him a small box, Ron opened it and saw a locket from around a neckles,there were words engraved in it and it said: "To my love, I love you Angelina, and alway's will, no matter what, Fred." Ron opened the locket and inside was a golden ring with a diamond on top of it. and a small tiny moving photograph of Fred and Anglina, who was holding the quaffle while Fred kissed her on the cheek. Ron looked up and smacked his brother on the arm, "What!" Fred asked fake shock on his face.

"Your in love."

"No! I didnt know," he said sarcasm dripped off everyword her spoke.

"Yes it's true."

There was a loud pop from downstairs.

"That'll be Angelina!!" Fred said exitedly, "Wish me luck," he said then hurried out of the room.

(Quick Author's note: I missed Fred and I just wanted to see if I could squeeze a little of him being really nice you know. :) Continue)

"Ron!" the voice was panicked he knew it well.It was Hermione, Ron sprung of the bed and ran down the stairs so fast he nearly fell down them twice. He stopped at the bottom and saw Hermione on a chair, and a small mouse on the floor before her.

"Ron! Kill it!!!" she screamed.

He calmed down considerably and picked the mouse up walked to the door and threw it across the front lawn.

"Hermoine!" he scolded when coming back to her, "I thought you were dying! Dont say my name like that, I was really scared, I thought that something happened to you!" he said."Where's Ginny?"

Hermione looked up at him, since she had been looking down like a child being scolded by their parent. "Oh she is in the kitchen helping cook with your mum."

"Oh..." he said and then he saw that Hermione was still standing on the chair. "Do you need help getting down?" he asked with a smirk.

She looked down and saw that she was dangerously on the top of the back of a chair.

"I can get down on my own thank you." she said proudly and then jumped off the chair and walked over into the kitchen, Ron not far behind her.

SORRY SHORT AGAIN!! REVIEW'S ARE LOVED : ILL UPDATE SOON!!! LOL : KEEP READING...WAS HERMIONE IN CHARACTER? PLEASE SAY YES...BUT IF YOU WANT SAY NO...BUT PLEASE SAY YES( JUMPS UP AND DOWN WITH HANDS CLAMPED TOGETHER IN HOPE)


	5. proposal's, encouragment, and promises

Author's note: Yes I start school on thursday!! IT REALLY DAMPENS MY MOOD!! _And _I have writer's block for my other story "i sware ill kill him" so if anyone has suggestion's please feel free to give ANY suggestion's if you read it :D thanks my wonderful readers!!!! OH and griffindorgirl12 Im going to make FRED LIVE!!!! LOL YAYYYYYYY

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Flashback: (A/N:Im just summerizing it) Ron talked to Fred about marrying Angelina, and Hermione got scared of a mouse Ron tried to help her and she said,"I can get down on my own thanks!" and she walked to the kitchen Ron in following close behind.

Chapter Now:

Hermione entered the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny leaning over the sink looking out of the window their faces plastered against the glass.

"Erm...Mrs. Weasley?" she asked.

"Shhhhh!" said Mrs. Weasley, "Oh sorry dear, I just , come and see." she said beckoning them foward.

Ron and Hermione rushed foward and squeezed between the two Weasley women. Both of there mouth's curved into wide grins as they saw Fred kneel on one knee and look up into Angelina's face. Angelina had both hands on her mouth and was beaming, visibly smiling beneath her hands, they could see tears of joy falling down her cheeks. Hermione placed her hand on Ron's and squeezed his in exitment. He felt his ears go red, as he turned his hand over, that was resting on the sink and squeezed it back in equal anticipation of Angelina's reaction. He heard her gasp slightly and saw her look at him from the corner of his eye. He thought he saw her smile, but when he turned to see if he was right she had looked back a slight blush on her cheeks, to the scene before them. Ginny seemed exasperated and took out a long flesh colored string , lifted the window slightly and pointed at the ear with her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa" she said and the ear floated out the window to where Fred and Angelina where.

"...And I know I dont have much to offer, I dont even have a bloody diamond ring, but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life proving it to you.Angelina Noel Johnson, will you marry me?" he concluded with a sheepish grin.

"Yess!!" she yelled and jumped into his open arms kissing him full on the mouth. "I---love---you---too----Fred---Weasley." she said between kisses.

He smiled into her lips and they walked hand in hand back into the house. Ginny quickly retrieved the ear, and shoved into her pocket before Fred set foot into the house. Ron and Hermione ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs stopping on the first landing. They could here Mrs. Weasley's squeeles of delight and Ginny's happy congradulations, but then they heard a faint pop and Angelina yelling, "Mum, Dad!! Guess what, Fred just asked me to..."

"There is no time to talk we must go." they heard the familiar voice of Mr. Johnson.

"What?! No! I wont leave not now...we already talked about this."

"You have on choice Angelina!" they heard Mrs. Johnson say."It's not safe!" she said.

"But, I love Fred and he's just asked me to marry him, Im staying here with my fiance!" she yelled back.

"You have no choice in the matter!" they heard Mr. Johnson yell.

The distinct sound of the back door slamming and Fred's frantic calling after Angelina.

"Wait! Angelina!"

"Fred!"

"Angel!"

"Fred...Dad No!!!!" they turned to the window and could see Angeling being dragged forcebly by her father muggle and her mother, being a witch grabbed her arm and turned on the spot. They vanished.

"ANGELINA!!" Fred called out. He fell to the ground where she would have been, and put his head in his hands. Ron went running down the stairs, a determined expression on his face. He ran out to the yard where Mrs. Weasley was comforting Fred, while Ginny stood by him a hand on his shoulder.

"Fred!" Fred turned at the sound of his baby brother's voice. "Fred, you are going to see her again." he said calmly looking into his brother's face. Fred stood up and faced Ron, "How would you know?" he snapped, everyone was expecting Ron to become angry at this, but to everyone's great suprise he said ," Because when you love someone, you'll do anything for them...and you wont stop until you can be with them forever." he said, glancing frequently at Hermione, as if the words were meant for her and Fred. Fred looked slightly better, and Ginny Mrs. Weasley and Hermione, all looked flabbergasted at this side of Ron, nobody had seen before. Ron looked at all of them, and said ," What!"

"When did you become such an expert on love little bro." said Fred, with as smirk.

"Since I met Hermione," he said jokingly. She slapped him playfully on the arm and everyone laughed slightly. Fred seemed slightly less cheery the next couple of days , but took Ron's advice, and once Ron even saw him sending an owl to Angelina, which was replied almost one hour later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later Ron and Hermione, sat on the Weasley porch on July 13 waiting to hear from Moody.

"So what did Moody want again?" Ron inquired for the third time.

"Ive told you Ron, I dont know he said it was urgent though and that it would require all of us."

"Oh," said Ron."Hermione?"

"Yes?" she replied not taking her eyes from the book she was reading.

"What if one of us..."

"No!" she almost yelled, making Ron jump out of his chair."Ron nothing is going to happen to any of us!"

"Hermione you dont know that," he said calmly, "If anything happens to me, I need you to do something for me..."

"Ron...nothing is going to happen to you...NOTHING!" she said tears forming in her eyes.

"Hermione listen! I cant stop it if it does happen...Mione." he said getting up from his chair and kneeling in front of her's. "It it makes you feel better... I wont let anything happen to me allright."

She looked at him incredulously, " Of course it makes me feel better!" she yelled, "Promise?" she said quietly.

"Promise," he said grinning up at her, she couldnt help but smile back at the youngest weasley boy.

A loud POP broke them from there moment as Mad Eye Moody appeared not three feet from the gate. He quickly ran inside of the barrier as fast as his leg would take him.

"Ron, Hermione!" he said gruffly, "Inside now!" they scrambled in after him and sat where he told them to.

( YOU KNOW THE PLAN FROM THE BOOK SO JUST YEAH!)

When he finished telling them what needed to be done Hermione looked at Ron and he nodded in reassurment. She took his hand under the table, into her own trembling hand.

A few day's later they were all lined up on broom and thestrals and Hagrid on his bike, and Moody said, "To Potters! No detours! On three 1-!"

Hermione turned to Ron, on his broom next to her and said, "Dont let anything happen to you...promise." she said firmly.

"2!" Moody yelled.

"Promise," he said, with a nod.

They all took off into the night's sky heading to Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time.

**SORRY SO RUSHED I JUST FINISHED MY HOMEWORK AND I NEED TO KEEP GOING ON THIS STORY! LOL**

**OH AND I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS MISSING MOMENTS FROM HPB HPATDH OKAY! LOVE YOU ALL:D**

* * *


	6. battle, safe house, panic, Jessica

Author's Note: HELLO ALL MY ABSOLUTLEY FABULOUS READERS :D  
THANKS skaterhatersanalover : ) just to say this chapter is dedicated to none other than the wonderful SKATERHATERSANALOVER!!!!! 3 Thank you too all my other wonderful readers and reviewers ...I LOVE YOU ALL: )

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for CHAPTER 6 !!

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER...OBVIOUSLY...AND THERE ARE ONLY SOME QUOTES FROM THE BOOK THAT ARE VERY CRUCIAL.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter summerized: Ron and Hermione get told the plan by Moody to rescue Harry, Hermione makes Ron promise not to let anything happen to him. And he promises, visa versa!

Chapter Now:

They where all flying over a dark body of water soaring toward number four private drive. Ron knew that the dissolusionment charm was on them, but he some how sensed where Hermione was and he could hear her small whimpers as the wings of the thestral flapped. He could only imagine her long bushy hair, tied back in a plait, blowing in the wind. And sooner than he expected they all landed on the back garden of Number Four Private Drive. He looked to his left and saw the dissolusionment charm lift off of Hermione, and she looked over at him and mouthed, "You promised," he mouthed back with a smile "I know," she still looked a little apprehensive,but then looked around and saw Harry, Ron knew how anxious she was to see him, and watched her run at Harry and fling her arms around him, he walked toward him enthusiastically and clapped him on the back, as Hermione let go of Harry, and stood back next to Ron, she linked her pinky with him, which was a small gesture, but sent electric shocks up both of their arms.

When Harry led them into the kitchen, they all stood around the spotless kitchen Hermione still had not let go of Ron's smallest finger and he was not intending on letting go of her's unless completely necessary. They watched silently as Mad Eye, explaned everything to Harry and waited for the queue, Hermione and him had talked about his reaction only once or twice, but he reacted as they had predicted, as Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I told them you'd take it like this," when Harry had just said

"No...No Way!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, and looked back at Harry who was trying to argue his point,"It you think I'm going to let six people risk their lives--!" Hermione's finger tightened around Ron's at these words, but he interupted Harry.

"--because it's the first time for all of us."

"This is different pretending to be me--"said Harry, loudly.

"Well, none of us really fancy it, Harry, "Fred said."Imagine if somethin went wrong and we had to be specky, scrawny gits forever." Fred said with a smile, however Harry remained solemn.

"You cant do it, if I dont cooperate, you need me to give you some hair."he argued.

"Well, that's that plan scuppered," said George. "Obviously there's no chanca at all of us getting a bit of your hair unless you cooperate."

"Yeah, thirteen of us against one bloke who's not allowed to use magic; we've gont no chance," said Fred.

"Funny," said Harry, "really amusing."

"If it has to come to force, then it will, "Growled Moody, his magical eye now quivering a little inits socket as he glared at Harry. (A/N: I dont own Harry Potter and these next few lines are identical to those in the book, but I dont take credit for any of them!Except for a few wich I made up :D)  
"Everyone here's overage, Potter, and they're all prepared to take the risk." continued Moody.

Mundungus shriugged and grimaced; the magical eye swerved sideways to glare at him out of the side of Moody's head.

"Let's have no more arguments. Time's wearing on. I want a few of your hairs, boy, now."

"But this is mad, there's no need--"

"No need!" snarled Moody," With You-Know-Who out there and half the Ministry on this side? Potter, if we're lucky he'll have swallowed the fake bait and he'll be planning to ambush you on the thirtieth, but he'd be mad not to have a Death Eater or two keping an eye out, it's what I'd do," Hermione squeezed Ron's finger so tight he looked down at her, she had fear in her eyes as she looked at Mad Eye and Harry, Ron squeezed her finger back in reassurance, and she relaxed her grip a bit. Moody continued," They might not be able to get at you or this house while your mother's charm holds, but it's about to break and they know the rough position of the place. Our only chance is to use decoys. Enen You-Know-Who can't split himslef into seven."

Harry caught her eye, and looked away at once. Hermione turned to Ron and beckoned him closer, "No matter what, get Harry to do this," and it seemed that as soon as he leaned away, Harry looked at him for support, but as Hermione had told him, he just grimaced at him in a just-do-it sort of way.

"Now!" barked Moody.

Hermione and Ron watched him anxiously at him while he reached to the top of his head and pulled out hairs. He handed them to Moody who put them in six small egg shaped cups, the liquid went from greyish to a gold. Hermione was happy, since the last poly-juice potion had looked like, vomit, and bogies.

"Ooh Harry, you look much tastier than Crabbe and Goyle," she chanced a glance at Ron, who she saw had his eyebrows raised, "Oh you know what I mean--Goyle's potion looked like bogies."

All that had come to be Harry's decoy's lined up at the wall, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mundungus, and Fluer lined up on one wall, at Moody's orders, all holding the egg sized cups. They all drank and Hermione felt that familier sensation, as she had felt before, she felt as though she would be sick. Once all of the Harry's had changed, and where outside, and after many complaints from Fluer, they went out into the garden and mounted their brooms. Hermione with Kingsley, and Ron with Tonks. Hermione didn't bother to see who was with who, all she cared about was if Ron was with someone safe, and when she realized it would be , clumsy, Tonks that would have him in her care, didnt sooth her anxious attitude at all.

Hermione looked at who she knew to be Ron, "Remeber, you promised," she mouther. He smiled at her, and she imagined Ron's smile and smiled back. "I remember!" he mouthed back, and befor they knew it Moody said, "On the count of three...One...two...THREE!"

There was a great roar from the motorbike, as all of them took off. They climbed higher and higher into the night sky, until...out of nowhere, out of nothing, they were surrounded. Atleast thirty hooded figures, suspended in midair, formed a cast circle in the midst of which the Order members had risen, oblivious. Hermione looked frantically around for Ron, and cried out, blasts of Green light came out of nowhere in every direction. She tried to think of his promise.

_"Promise you wont let anything happen to you," she had said. _

_"Promise..." he had promised. He wouldnt break a promise to her ...would he?_

She looked around searching for him ...it was inpossible, there were seven of him. In the distance she saw one of the Harry's be cursed to the side of the head... she panicked, what if it was Ron, what if he was hurt...what if he was...NO he couldnt be he promised...Focus Hermione, Ron is not dead, he IS NOT DEAD, but as they came closer to the safe house..she saw one of the Harry's fall.

"NO! KINGSEY GO BACK...NO!!" she yelled back.

She heard a voice in the distance, "No! Hermione keep going...dont worry about me!! I WONT BREAK MY PROMISE!" she looked around until her eyes locked with his, and even though they where green, she could see Ron's deep blue looking at her. He smiled and she knew it was him. Suddenly a flash of green light headed toward the broom, but before she could see if he'd been hurt she was being forcebly carried into the safehouse.

"RON!!" she yelled. "RON NO!!!" she..._Oh no! he's dead!! NOOO!! she thought._

Suddenly she became very dizzy and everything began to sway, she was sat down in a chair and given a drink of water. She drank the water slowly and everyone came into view. She looked up and saw Kingsley Shakelbolt was looking at her worriedly, "Where you hit?" he asked her.

"No.."then it hit her, "Where's RON!" she asked him loudly.

"Im sure he is safe Miss Granger." said a small voice from her left, "Ronald Weasley will be fine."

She turned to see a small girl who looked to be Ginny's age with long black hair, and a silverish wand in her hand.

Author's note: WHAT DO YOU THINK?! DO YOU LIKE IT!!! ILL UPDATE SOON DONT WORRY!! LOL :D


	7. Jessica's words, welcomes, promises kept

A/N: Thank you my reviewers ILY!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat bolt upright,and said in a tone far more accusing than she had itended, "WHO ARE YOU?! How do you know Ron?!"

The girl looked at her unfased, and said, "Jessica Blordeni, Im house sitting for the family, I'm a squib, and I know Ron, because_ everyone_ knows of Ronald Weasley!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, there are lots of stories of you three where I used to live, and well... Ron, is one of the inseprable trio, how could I not know Ron?"

"Oh," Hermione said, slightly embarrased by her outburst.

Then she remembered , what had happened, "Where's the port key?!" she asked Kingsley.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, where is it Ms. Blordeni?" he asked her.

"Oh it's right there," she said pointing to a bent coat hanger on the table in front of them.

"When does it leave?" Hermione asked.

"Well it leaves in the next 7 minutes." Jessica said.

Kingsley excused himself to relax for 5 minutes. While Jessica turned to Hermione.

"You love him dont you?"

"Who? Kingsley?!"

"No!" she said waving her hand in an off-hand fashion, "This Ronald Weasley."

"I-I...I-I D-dont." she lied. _The truth is you do! You stupid girl! _Hermione thought to herself.

"Your lying." Jessica said flatly.

"What?! No! I dont...I mean I couldnt possibly, he's like my brother...he...I...he...No!" she said finally at loss of words.

"Good."

"Good? What do you mean good?" she said.

"Well, I've fancied him since I was 11, and if you d..."

"NO!"she yelled unexpectadly, and Jessica had a look of triumph on her face. "Damn," Hermione said quietly.

The portkey glowed blue, and she said ,"Kingsley!", he was barely in the room and had his index finger on the hanger before the pulling sensation behind her naval. She glimpsed the girl and the triumphant smile, then she spinned into nothing. Soon she saw the extirior of the burrow, and hoped against hope that Ron was there, but instead of Ron she saw Harry, come out of the house, so she threw herself into his arms, after pulling away she said, "Harry, where is Ron? Where are the other's."

"There not back yet," he replied, her heart stopped. All she could think of was Ron...even when they where, in the kitchen talking to Lupin who, said something about, Stan Shunpike, she answered automatically and mechanically as she would, but was soon ushered out of the house by Kingsley, she stood there next to him and Lupin staring up at the sky, Harry was still inside at the time, suddenly she heard a deep voice,  
"He'll be allright Ms. Granger, Ronald Weasley is a strong young man."

"I know," she squeaked, "I just, when we left I could have sworn I saw them get hit with a curse and..." she trailed off not being able to finish for fear of crying. A silent tear slid down her cheek and soon Harry was by her and they were all listening intently for any sound what's so ever. Then Hermione saw them and tiny speck coming closer and closer to the giant house called "The Burrow." She then saw Pink vibrant hair, and behind that a hed of Red hair, her heart accelerated,...he was okay!

"It's them!" she shrieked pointing.

Everyone turned as Tonk's broom came to a halt causing pebbles to go scattering everywhere, then she saw him, he staggered foward and looked her straight in the eye, she saw something dangleing from his hand, her bracelet.

"You're all right," he said.

She couldnt help it, she threw herself into his arms and he patted her back warmly, his other arm rapped around her waist, as both arms where flung around his neck.

"I thought...I thought..." but she couldnt say the word died.

"M' all riht Mione, M' fine." he said.

"Ron was great!" said Tonks warmly."He stunned a death eater from a moving broom and that was pretty difficult on a count of what speed we where going." she said.

Hermione looked up at him arms still rapped around his neck, "You did?" she asked him.

"Always the tone of suprise," he said gently releasing her and walking toward Harry.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK!! SORRY IT WAS REALLY SHORT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL ACTUALLY BE A MISSING MOMENT, ABOUT WHEN MRS. WEASLEY WOULDN'T LET THEM SEE EACH OTHER!


	8. Kept apart, dont die, my Hermione

A/N: OKay this one is about Ron and Hermione, when they are kept apart by chores because of Mrs. Weasley. kay? HEHEHE Here we go.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter review: Hermione looked up at him with her arms rapped around his neck, "You did?" she asked.

"Alway's the tone of suprise." he said releasing her gently and walking toward Harry.

Chapter Now When Mrs. Weasley tries to keep them apart. :

Ron inched slowly toward Hermione careful to watch his mother, so she wouldnt see him.

"Oi...Hermione!" he whispered.

She looked at him, and he motioned for the back yard.She followed him silently while Mrs. Weasley nagged Bill about his outfit. When they finally got outside, they walked out of earshot and vision of the backdoor.

"She, is seriously watching us, like we're about to dissapear at any moment!" he said exasperated.

She laughed a bit as she noticed a smudge of dirt on his nose,"You've got dirt on your nose, did you know? Just there," she said immitating her first year's self. He laughed, for the first time that Hermione had seen him, he luaghed out loud and seemed completely happy. He finally looked down, at her face red, and catching his breath.

"Do you remember?" he said, "You really remember that far back?" he asked her.

"Do you?" she asked him.

"Well of course, how could I forget the time I met the L...Best , best friend in my whole life." he said.

"I dont know, Harry said, that he'll never forget it." she said looking out into the distance, she saw from the corner of her eye, Ron looking at her intently.

"What?" she laughed turning to him.

"Do you love him?" he asked sheepishly looking down at his shoe that was moving dirt around on the ground.

"Yes, but not in that way, I love him like you would love Ginny." she said looking at him carefully. Their eyes met, and they gazed at eachother for a long while.

"RON! HERMIONE!" they heard Mrs. Weasley yelling.

"Quick!" said Ron, "Over here," and he grasped her hand and they ran into an old shabby looking shed, at the far end of the garden. They both squeezed inside. The moment they were inside and the door was securly shut they saw Mrs. Weasley's shadow pass directly in front of shed. Hermione was supressing her laughter, which was hard since she was trying to catch her breath at the same time. When they heard the back door shut, they exahled and Hermione opened her eyes. She saw blue eyes looking into her own, they where both leaning against the door, ears pressed there, and listening for any sign of Mrs. Weasley. She suddenly had the strangest urge to ...kiss him? She shook her head vigourously and resorted to leaning her head against his chest. He automatically, put his arms around her. All of sudden all the emotion she was holding in came out.

One tear trickled down her cheek, but before she knew it she was sobbing into Ron's chest. He pulled her away and looked her in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said softly.

"I cant believe...I have the worst timing!" she said laughing sadly.

"No..no it's okay, what's wrong, love?" he said, he didnt know why he'd said it, it was as though it came naturally. Hermione noticed that and felt her heart flutter.

"Ron, I just...Moody's dead, and I feel like anyone could die in this war, and I dont want you to die! I dont understand, why I cant stop thinking of that time, when you missed your port key I thought you had died, RON! I thought that it was over! And I cant live without you!" she said, not really understanding what these words could mean.

"Mione, please dont cry over me," he said looking her in the eye, "I dont deserve it."

"What?! How can you say that, of course you deserve it!"

"No Hermione I dont, I wasnt there to protect you, what if you would have died Hermione?!" he said shaking her shoulders, "What if you were to have gotten hurt, or your ear got blown like George?! What if I wasnt there Mione...You dont know what it would be like if, **you** werent here, I'm such a prat, and I'm always rude to you, and you dont deserve that Mione, I dont deserve your tears." he said finally, "I dont deserve...you." he said before turning away.

But before he could turn all the way, she spun him around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him down and hugged him burrying his head in her shoulder. She could feel him crying, Ronald Billius Weasley, was crying. She could'nt contain herself, they sat there holding eachother crying, for twenty minutes, before Ron said in a muffled voice, "We better get back, " with a sniff he wiped his nose, and opened the door, the sunlight was blinding compared to the dark dingy shed. She looked at his tear stained face, and red rimmed eyes, and wiped his tear's away instictivley, which he did, and then she said, "How do I look?" she asked gesturing at her own puffy eyes.

"Beautiful, "He said honestly, with a smile.

She blushed and grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the house. When they stepped inside Mrs. Weasley was upon them, "Ron! Hermione I need you to do me some favors, Hermione would you Ginny go and change the sheets please. Ron, clean your room, now!" Hermione and Ron trudged upstairs and commenced their duties while Mrs. Weasley was busy, fussing over Bill's hair. Ron was in his room when he hear a soft knock on the door, "Come in!" he yelled while bending over to pick up a piece of paper and he threw it in the waste basket and turned around to see, who it was.

"I already changed the sheet's yesterday." she said calmly.

"Oh," he said, "Do you want to sit down?" he gestured toward a small red couch in the corner of his room.

"No thank's Ron, I think I'll just sort through some of these books."

She then commenced , organizing all of the books lined up across the wall.

Ron shook his head , but smiled, that was his Hermione, _My Hermione, hey I like the sound of that_ he thought before lieing on his bed and begining to read a magazine.


	9. Dont ever leave,im here

A/N: Okay _this_ one is about while they 're dancing.!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: When Ron pulls her away from Krum to dance.

Chapter 9:

Ron pulled her by her hand toward the dance floor, and didnt stop until they where directly in the middle of the floor. Hermione looked up at him quizzically, because he kept looking over his shoulder and over her head, since he towered over her he didnt have to crane his neck to see over her head. He finally looked down, to look at her. She was smirking at him.

"What?" he aksed insecurly," Do I have something on my face?" he asked reaching a hand up to feel his face.

"No," she laughed, "It's just your face, who are you looking for?" she asked him.

"Oh, Ummm, just making sure that...erm nobody on the dance floor bumped into you that's all." he said a little shyly.

She just smiled at him, she knew the real reason was because he didnt want Krum to come and interupt. When Ron's constant looking around was starting to annoy her, she grabbed his face in her hands and turned him to face her, "If I wanted to dance with Victor I would'nt of said yes, to you."

He just looked at her, and...they where about to kiss, when the song changed, to a faster one. Hermione slid her hands from his face to his shoulder's and looked down, embarrased. Suddenly he did something, she had never expected him to do. He grabbed her chin, made her look at him, and said seriously, "Hermione, this may be that last time, we get to dance together, let's make it something to remember." and with that he dipped her, she laughed out loud and half shreiked.

"Ron!" she half scolded half laughed. They danced together for what seemed like ages, until the song turned to a slow song. In fact it was the very one that Hermione and Ron had ,had that heated discussion to in there fourth year. Ron seemed a little nervous while placing his hand stiffly on her waist.

She then realized that this might very well, indeed be the last time, that they would dance together, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his chest,forcing him to wrap his arms further around her waist. He squeezed her, and whispered, "Dont ever go away, Hermione...I need you."

She pulled away and looked at him, he seemed shocked that she had heard the words, "I won't if you don't ," she said sweetly, she placed a kiss on his cheek, before resuming her position on his chest, she could almost feel the redness creeping up his neck. Soon the song ended, and Ron realized they had been dancing for nearly 25 minutes straight, "I'll go get us some drinks, and you go find Harry." He turned away and she spotted Harry, she went and sat in the vacant seat beside him, "I simply can not dance any more!" she said to Harry."Ron's gone to get us some drinks...is ther something wrong Harry?" she asked, but before he could answer a cat like creature appeared in the middle of the dance floor.

Scrimgour dead, they're coming

As soon as she heard those words there was a chaos, screaming and shouting and everyone was everywhere, but all she cared about was finding Ron.

"Ron!" she cried out frantically, she could see flashes of Orange hair everywhere.

"Ron!" she half sobbed.

"Im here," he whispered into her ear, before she turned on the spot...

WHAT DO YOU THINK! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	10. I dont mind

A/N: Okay _this_ one is about when they get to Grimauled place and Harry went to the bathroom, and then they came back to go to bed... ENJOY:)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Ron holds Hermione's hand when they fall asleep...**WARNING** it's kind of short!

Chapter 10:

Hermione , Ron, and Harry entered the empty dark room, and looked around, there was a small couch, and then they had the sleeping bags they brought from the Burrow. Harry immediatly settled down, he could hear them talking, but fell asleep immediatly. Ron looked Hermione, and she started walking toward's the door.

But suddenly she stopped and turned around, "Ummm, Ron, could you...could I...would you mind if I slept here, I dont want to be on my own."

"Of course," he said without hesitation.

"Thanks,"

"Sure, just hold on, one second let me just..." he said turning to the couch, he placed the three cushions next to his sleeping bag, grabbed her's and placed it on top.

"Ron...no!" she said in protest," You cant sleep on the ground!"

"Mione, dont argue your sleeping on the cushions and that's final." he said calmly.

She stuttered a bit, trying to argue but finally gave up. She layed down facing Ron's bed and he covered her with a blanket,she smiled up at him and he kissed her forehead, but pulled back turning red. He quickly laid down facing the other wall. It took a couple of minutes to realize what had just happened...RON had just kissed her on the forehead...RON, her Ron.

"Ron?" she asked him queitly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you pull away?"

He turned around and looked at her in the eyes searching for something, anything.

"I...didn't know if you would, care." he said uncertainly.

"What? Why would I care?" she asked sincerely curious.

"Well..." he said, she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Forget it Ron," she said with a smile,"I dont mind if you do that," she said quietly.

He smiled, "Good night Mione," and he reached up and touched her face with his hand pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. She blushed slightly and said ,"Good night Ronald," and with that, she layed back onto her bed.

She felt around on the ground until she felt his hand she linked there fingers and he faced her , she turned on her side and smiled at him. She closed her eyes, as he traced circles with his thumb on the skin of her hand. She began to breathe evenly. And when he thought she was asleep, he whispered something that made her smile.

"Good night my Mione."

SORRY SO SHORT LOVE YOU ALL...REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! ILL UPDATE SOON I SWARE!


	11. You're Beautiful

A/N: Okay this one is a mixture of whenever Harry went to the "bathroom" And when they're in the department of ministries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: cute short...sorry!

Chapter 11:

Harry ran out of the room, leaving a dumstruck Ron, and a suspiscous Hermione behind him.

"I'm really worried about him, Ron."

"I know me too," Ron said looking at her concerned face.

She started crying slightly, and he ran up to her not really sure of what to do.

"Hermione, please dont cry," he pleaded hugging her.

She hugged him back, squeezing him so hard, that he thought he would snap in two.Then her muffled voice came through his sweater.

"Oh Ron, it's not Harry, I had the most terrible dream, about...you...you...died," she said with a sob.

"Hermione," he said seriously pulling her away to look at her, "Im not going to die, none of us are."

"Ron, im sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were real," she said, and chuckeld slightly.

"What is it?"

"Im so emotional."

"That's a good thing right? You might be emotional Hermione but your loads of other things too, you are smart and beautiful an..." he said.

She stopped him by covering his mouth with her hand. "I thought you learned from fifth year not to tell lies," she said with a smirk.

Before he could reply there was a terrible screaming from upstairs, she mouthed," Harry," and they bolted up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: I cant remember any other missing moments so Im going to go to the chamber of secrets k?)

Harry left the room, and Ron turned to Hermione, "Hey Mione,"

"What?"

"Dont we need something to you know destroy the diadem,"

"Oh..." she said with a look of comprehension.

"I mean we dont have the sword right,"

"Right,"

"So we could use," he waited for her to finish his sentence but when no reply came he said,"what penetrated Tom Riddle's diary?"

And suddenly it dawned on her, "The basilisk fangs!" she said.

"Exactly!" he replied.

"Wait, but how are we going to get in, where is Harry?"

"We'll figure it out when we get there, come on Mione."

"OI!" someone called to there retreating figures.

"Where are you going?"

"Ummm...the bathroom!" Ron called back.

"The bathroom? Together?" Hermione asked him when they were in the hall.

"Well, it was all I could think of, come on in here." he said turning into the lavatory.

"Okay well how are we going to do it?" Hermione asked.

"Let me try," he said. "Erm..._Haeseeaseth,"_ nothing happened, "_Syeath sheaseth,"_ to both Ron and Hermione's amazment the small tunnel opened.

"Ron!You did it! Your AMAZING!" she said pecking him on the cheek. She turned slightly red as she turned back to the tunnel.

"Well, Ill go first,"

"Why do you get to go first!" she aksed him offensivley.

"Calm down Hermione! We dont know if that Basilisk was a boy or a girl, what if she had a baby, what if it's down there waiting to eat! And besides it will be alot better, knowing that I died, instead of you," and with that he jumped.

"RON!" she called instictivley, there was a far away "UMPH!" as he hit the bottom.

"Oh, wow this is really alot smaller than I remember," she smiled slightly as she jumped down the tunnel, she slipped somehow and ended up sliding backwards and into Ron's arms. They fell backward, so that she was lying on her back on his stomach.

"Oh sorry," she said getting up.

He dusted off some of the small skeletons from the floor and said, "No problem."

And they walked throught the tunnel until they came to the long large hall, in which Ginny had been petrified.

"Wow," said Hermione,"It's cold in here," Ron immediatly took off his cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Ron," she said pulling it tight around her.

"My pleasure."

"When did you become so nice?" she asked jokingly.

"When did you become so beautiful?" he asked seriously.

She had not been expecting that response and he clearly hadnt either for he cleared his throat, and said, "Well, ummm, the fangs right." and he set off to plucking them out of the skull of the giant snake and handing them to Hermione. She handed him half in the end and they started walking, out of the chamber. Then suddenly Hermione spoke, "Ron...do you really think I'm beautiful?"

A/N: Ill continue later but, CLIFF HANGER!! LOL keep reading and reviewing and Ill keep writing!


	12. Never mind

A/N: Okay this one is a mixture of whenever Harry went to the "bathroom" And when they're in the department of ministries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: cute short...sorry!

Chapter 12:

"Ron...do you really think I'm beautiful?"

He had definetly not been expecting this so he, coughed a bit, and said ,"Sorry?"

She blushed and asked more confidently. "Do you really think im beautiful?"

"Yeah, of course!" he said.

"Why?" she asked incredulously.

"You really have no idea, how beautiful you are do you?"

She blushed and he continued.

"Hermione, there is something I need to tell you..."

She looked at him expectantly.

"The battle is upon us, and I dont know how much longer Im going to live, or if I'm going to live through this at ALL," he chuckled slightly.

"So I need to tell you, Mione, is that...that...I..."

"Yes?"she asked him.

"Is that," he said, "I love you," he closed his eyes and turned away smacking a hand to his forehead.

"What?" she asked unable to believe that he Ron Weasley had just told her, Hermione Granger, that he loved her.

"I love you Hermione, " he said not turning around, "But Im sorry...It's all the right timing, and you dont have to say you love me to just becuase your my friend...I knew this was a mistake, me telling you that I love you. Being and Idiot and thinking...thinking that someone as amazing as you could love a poor, stupid, ugly, git, like me. Im...Im sorry Mione, you dont...I...let's go find Harry." he said and he started walking away, but she grabbed his arm and swung him around to face her.

She had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness, tears of joy, and tears that he would think that she would never love him.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you ever say that again!"

"What, that I love you?"

She ignored him, "You may not have money...but that does not matter, You are smarter than you think, and You are the FARTHEST away from ugly that there is, you may act like a git sometimes...but you are not one! And I have, do , and always will love you Ron."

"So, your saying that you..."

But he was cut off, she had her lips pressed firmly against his. She pulled away and looked at him in the eye, "Im saying that I love you, you git,"

He dropped the fangs and hugged her tight to him.

"Ron?" she asked after a minute of content silence, "I think we should wait,"

"What?" he asked her.

"Well, you know Harry will be...pressured, and I dont want him to think that we are abandoning him."

"Oh, right, well knowing you love me, okay for me ...for now." he said kissing her on the cheek, "Just tell me when your ready Mione...I'll be waiting."

"So you're okay?"

"No, but Harry's my friend and I love him, like a brother,"

"Thank you Ron,"

He nodded and they got up , and together they walked up the tunnel and began to walk back when, from a corner of his eye, he could see a broom leaning on the wall.

"We might need this," he said grabbing it, she smiled at him and nodded.

Harry came around the corner, and said, "Where the hell have you been?!"

"We were in the Chamber of secrets."

"The Chamber of...Wait how did you get it, dont you need to speak parselmouth."

"He did Harry, he did! Show him Ron!" she said exitedly.

Ron did a sort of weird hissing sound, and said, "It's what you did in second year, I kind of copied it."

----------------------  
Harry's POV:  
-----------------------

He saw Hermione look at Ron, in a loving and almost yearning way while she said, "He was amazing," she then sighed and said in a wistful manner, "Amazing."

-----0---0--o--000o-000o-00o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0lo-0o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-------------

They started off, but Ron stopped then , "Wait! We've forgoten someone!"

"Who?!" Asked Hermione panicky.

"The house elves," he said to her as if it were obvious.

"You mean you should get them fighting?"Harry asked Ron.

"No, I mean we should tell them to get out, before it's to late, we dont want anymore Dobby's do we..." Harry didnt hear the rest of the words that Ron said, he was looking at Hermione, she had a strange look on her face.Then all of a sudden the basilisk fangs came cascading down onto the floor, and Hermione was running full speed toward Ron. She flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth, he responded with such enthusiasm, that he lifted her off the ground.

"Is this the moment?" Harry asked them weakly.

But Hermione didnt care all she knew was that she couldnt wait...and that she loved Ron. more than life itself...and this felt right.

"Oi! There's a war going on here!" Harry yelled.

They broke apart, and looked at him, "I know mate...but it's now or never isnt' it." Ron said. Hermione smiled and looked at Ron.

"Could you just wait until we've found the Diadem." he asked.

"Oh, yeah, right," said Ron, and he set about picking up the fangs with Hermione they were both pink in the face.

When Ron was close enough for Hermione to hear he whispered, "What happened to waiting for Harry's sake?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh Ron, you know I cant resist you," she said, and blushed deeply.

"Why?"

He looked up briefly and saw that Harry was looking away, and pulled Hermione's face into his hands, and kissed hard on the mouth. When he pulled away her eyes were still closed and she sighed.

"That's exactly why,"

A/N: OKay that's all for now...but I will Write about the year's between the epilouge OKAY!! YAYAYAY!! REVIEW!


	13. Emotional

A/N: After the battle...:D ...And im sorry, but Fred has to die...it's part of the story line...im sorry

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: What happened after the battle, on through until the Epilogue.

Chapter 13:

Harry's POV:

"I think I've had enough trouble for a life time." Harry said and Ron and Hermione smiled at him.

They walked out of Dumbledores office, and down the halls, Harry could see Ron and Hermione's intertiwned fingers, somehow it felt right for them to be walking beside him as they were.

Ron let out a sigh, and Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"What is it?" Hermione asked stopping them.

"I...everything is different, and I...Fred...he didnt even get to..." it was obvious that, he was holding back the tears that threatened to break free with every word he spoke.

They walked out into the sun and Harry looked over the grounds.Voldemort was dead, and the death eaters were being rounded up as they sat there. He then saw a flash of red long hair before he was engufled into a hug, by the love of his life...Ginerva Weasley.

Hermione's POV:

She saw a flash of red hair pass her before she looked over at her best boy friend and her best girl friend embraced eachother. She turned her attention to Ron Weasley, his cheeks where still grimy and bore the streaks of tears. She reached up and took his face in her hands.

"Ron..."she began, but he cut her off.

"I have to be strong Mione, for mum and for Ginny. And escpecially for George, ill be emotional when Im ready, and when everyone else doesnt need me as much as they do now," he said.

She did argue, but pulled his face down to her's and kissed him softly on the lips she then pulled him into a hug, and the sat there both couples embracing eachother, for what seemed to be an eternity. Someone cleared their throats behind them, she turned around first and saw that it was George. His eyes were red and puffy and he was pale.

"Mum need's you," he said to Ginny and Ron, "You two too," he said to Hermione and Harry. And then he turned without another word annd walked away. She looked sideways at Harry, and he shrugged.

Ron however had a hard expression on his face, one that she had never seen before, he had grown so much and become so handsome.

-----0-000000---------------------------------00000000---------------------------------00000000---------------------------000000---------000000-------0000000------

Mrs. Weasley rushed foward embracing first Ron, then Ginny, then Harry, and when she came to Hermione she hugged her tightly, and gave her a motherly peck on the cheek.

"I know it's soon, but I have something to tell you all...especially you four..." she said indicating Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. "Aurther and I need to work something's out," she said. "You four will be staying at the Burrow, alone...I expect you to be responsible ,with yoursleves and eachother." she paused looking at their expressions, which where momentarily blank. "George is going with Bill, and Fluer, Charlie and F--Percy, will be in Romania. And Harry, Teddy will be coming to stay at the Burrow with you four while your there." she said, " And there will be absolutely NO LEAVING THE HOUSE, under any circumstances, Hermione dear, I understand if you want to find your parents, but could you wait until we returned from our business."

She nodded and Mrs. Weasley patted her shoulder. "This is goodbye from here, Kingsley will escort you to the house, since there are still Death Eater's at large Harry, I will need you to use your mind...please." she said, then she turned to Ron, "Ron, I need you to be responsible, you will not only be the oldest man in the house, but you will have the responsiblities. All right, I love you Ron," she said giving him a hug, "Ginny," she said turning and hugging her only daughter, "Harry," she said hugging him, "and Hermione," she said squeezing her again and said, "Be safe,"

They all nodded and said goodbye to everyone else, Kingsley came to them and said in his deep voice, "We'll be using floo powder." and with that they walked to the fire place in Dumbledores office, Kingsley said " Harry then Ginny, then Hermione, and then Ron." he lined them up and Harry walked and grabbed the powder he threw it to the ground and said loudly, "The Burrow!" he was engulfed in green emrald flames, Ginny did the same and Hermione, and Ron was about to throw down the dust, when Kingsley said, "Wait! Im coming with you," he then grabbed onto his arm and they were engulfed in emerald flames.

Kingsley set up the barriers and informed them of the rules before leaving. When he left Harry and Ginny had gone up stairs, to talk, and Ron and Hermione were left in the living room, it was almost dark, and the fire had not yet been light.

Hermione light the fire with a flick of her wand, and sat on the couch, she then felt the cushioun next to her sink down, as Ron sat beside her.

"Mione?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I love you," he said plainly.

"I love you too Ronald, " she said as she turned to look at him.

"Why? Hermione, why do you love me?" he asked her, something in his eyes was scaring her, it was pleading or guilt or both.

"Because your sweet and kind and funny, and handsome, and loving, and well Ron...your perfect for me." she said suprising herself at how open she was.

"I made a mistake Hermione...a big mistake." he said quietly.

"Ron...your scaring me what's wrong."

"I killed someone Hermione," he said his voice quivering.

"What?" she aske him shakily.

"That night, when we got Harry I killed a Death Eater."

"Ron, there's nothing wrong with that, was he trying to hurt you?"

"He said he'd killed you Mione, I couldnt let him say that...and not pay." he said his eyes filling with tears, "I dont mind if you hate me...i killed a human Hermione, a living breathing human...what if he was in love? What if he had a family? What if..." he trailed off breaking down into tears.

"Oh Ron," she said wrapping him in her arms. "I would never hate you...you did what you had to...who know's how many people he's killed, that he could have killed." she said trying to cheer him up. "And if you wouldnt of killed him he would of killed you! I couldnt bare to live without you!"

He sat there sobbing in her arms. When he pulled away he laughed slightly, "I cant believe I just cried in front of you!"

"Ron, no matter what I love you and always will...you dont need to hide anything from me."

He smiled at her and hugged her. "I love you, my mione,"

A/N: I know its short but I needed to do something...thanks for reading...REVIEW and ill WRITE!


	14. first 3 months

Author's Note: from the last chapter to the epilogue oh AND THANKS TO ALL MY FABULOUS READERS!!! ESCPECIALLY TAYLOR TO WHOM THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:

"I love you too, my Ron," she said looking up at him.

The next few weeks at the Burrow were uneventful, Ron would sleep in his room with Harry, and Hermione would sleep in Ginny's room with Ginny. Until one night, it had been five weeks since Voldemort's down fall, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had, had a long talk with them about, how they couldn't possible move back into the Burrow with all the memories, so the house was now Ron's and Ginny's temporarily until Mrs. Weasley, could figure out if she did ever want to move into The Burrow, ever again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione was sitting in the kitchen,sipping tea. She walked to the window to look out, but all of a sudden instead of the front yard of the Burrow, she saw the hateful face of Lucius Malfoy. _

_"Granger!" he yelled, she fell back to the floor. "You will die...but not yet...not until im through with you!" he said through gritted teeth. "CRUCIO!" _

_Ron came running in he had his wand out, he saw Hermione writhing on the floor in pain, Malfoy shot a spell at him, causing him to not be able to move, but to hear and see everything._

_"And now Weasley YOU WILL WATCH HER DIE!" Lucius spat, "AVADA KEDAVRA! A flash of green light eluminated the kitchen._

_"NO!!!! HERMIONE!!! HERMIONE!!!!"_

Hermione stood over Ron he was screaming her name and convulsing terribly. She shook him, "Ron!" she yelled worridly, Harry and Ginny were standing behind her watching the scene, Ginny had tears in her eyes and Harry was pale, he had never seen Ron have a nightmare before.

"RON!" she yelled again "Wake up!"

Ron woke up his face covered in sweat and tears, and before him stood Hermione, she was alive. He sat bolt upright and hugged her tightly, "Your okay," he said, not caring that Harry and Ginny, were standing right behind her, he kissed her forehead and her cheeks and her lips and then hugged her again. Hermione just sat there in the arms of the man she loved.

"Oh thank God," he whispered, "Merlin, it was terrible." he exhaled.

"Ron, it's okay Im here, im here." she crooned and rocked him back and forth in her arms. He sat there holding her, making sure she was real, for thirty minutes straight.

He finally pulled away, and looked at her. He was just taking her in.

"What?" she asked, not really used to Ron looking at her like that.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

She blushed furiously, "Thank you Handsome," she said back, flirtasioucly , Harry groaned, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I see you got it covered, come on Harry let's give them some privacy, ay?" she said, and pulled Harry out of the room, by the hand, and magicly locked the door and put a sound proof barrier.

Ron and Hermione had not heard any of this, they were to hypnotized by the other's eyes to hear or see anything except eachother. Hermione did not realize how much Ron had matured until this very moment. He was more straight foward , and he was more understanding and not so quick to anger anymore. She loved him, plain and simple. She was in love with Ronald Weasley. That's when she made a decsion.

"Do you want me to stay here to night,Ron?" she asked a little nervously.

He was slightly shocked at this news,but said, "Yeah." she blushed, "I mean if---you- w-waant to?"

She didnt say another word, she just laid down and patted the spot on the bed beside her. He chuckled and laid down beside her.

"Goodnight, love." he said.

"Good night, Ron,"

"I love you," he said.

"I love you---t-oo." she said stiffling a yawn. She was very very very exahsted. He draped his long arm over her waist and pulled her close.

That was how they spent every night, for the next couple weeks in eachother's arms. Until...

"Im home!" Ron yelled to the house.

"Uncle Ron!!!" yelled Teddy his hair a vibrant blue. He came running and jumped into the open arms of Ron.

"How have you been Teddy?" Ron asked walking in the kitchen his cloak in one arm and Teddy in the other.

"I've been great, Uncle Harry and aunty Hermione are in the living room, aunty Ginny is in the back."

"Oh okay, why dont you go see what Aunty Ginny's doing, aye.." Teddy nodded and ran out the back door his arms out like he was flying.

Ron walked into the living room and kissed Hermione on the lips before sitting down next to her and looking at Harry. It was then that he noticed, the minister of magic and a few of the member's of the Wizengamot. He cleared his throat, Hermione nudged him and he spoke, "What's going on here?"

"We were just telling Mrs. Weasley--" Ron choked on nothing in particular and started coughing. Hermione turned a deep shade of red, and Harry looked down to his lap.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Weasley?"

"U-u-m --no---I just..." he turned toward Herimone, "**Mrs.** Weasley?" he asked her.

"Yes...**Mr. Weasley."**

They stared at eachother for a long moment before Hermione spoke, "Harry dear, could you please give me and Ron a moment alone,"

"Yeah, Harry I need to talk to my **wife**"

Hermione turned an even deeper shade of red, and the wizengamot excused themselves. As soon as they were out of the room, Hermione rounded on Ron.

"Why are you home so early?!"

"Im sorry I was rushing home to find out that..Im supposibly married."

"Just for today," she said and her eyes became moist, "And if you dont want to get married than fine by me!"

He knew he'd made a mistake.

"Love, Im sorry, it's not that I dont want to marry you..I DO! it 's just a bit of a shock coming home and finding out your married," he said.

"I know, Im sorry it's just they wouldnt tell me anything, unless I was related to you,"

"Well, what about Ginny,"

"It was strictly for the three of us."

"Oh,"

"I should probably invite them back in now,"

"Yeah,"

After Hermione called them back in Ron and her resumed there postion on the couch, except this time there fingers were intwined.

The men looked grave, "We didnt want to tell you this without the support of your husband Mrs. Weasley, "Both Ron and Hermione turned red, and Harry smirked, "But we've found your parents,"

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	15. Just a dreamMrs Weasley

Thanks for reviewing! But I must say even though the last chapter did SUCK! I promise this one will be better kay: )

And yes TAYLOR last chapter and the rest are dedicated to you...my favorite reviewer!

THANK YOU TO EVERYBODY ELSE...HERE GOES!!

Chapter 15:

"We've found your parents," he said in a grave tone, "but,"

"But what?!" asked Hermione.

"But they're...dead,"

Hermione woke up with a start she looked around to see if the people from the ministry were still there, but it was just Ron, his arm was draped over her waist and he was breathing smoothly.

She turned to face him, and looked at his freckle strewn face, and his slightly open mouth. She loved him, simple as that...she was in love with Ronald Weasley.

"We're back!" came a voice from downstairs.

Thinking it was just Ginny, Hemrione decided to just snuggle into the crook of Ron's neck and act asleep for atleast a few more hours. She heard the door open and a gasp, she then heard footsteps coming rapidly toward the bed until...

"Molly dont," whispered Mr. Weasley.

"He's just a boy, and she's just a girl, they cant just...just...just...YOU KNOW!" she whispered back fiercley.

She blushed perfusley and opened her eye to see Ron's blue one's looking back in her's with shock clearly visible in them...his face was slightlty darker becuase of the shadow the blanket over their heads was casting, but she could still see the red blush creeping up his neck. _How_ could Mrs. Weasley think they had...you know!

"Molly," he whispered back, "Let them sleep we can talk to them when they wake up."

"B-but," she argued.

"Molly," he said sternly, "Come on," and Hemrion heard the reluctant sigh of Mrs. Weasley, and then two people shuffle out of the room, the door was shut firmly behind them. As soon as they were out Ron threw of the covers, and looked jumped out of bed. He put a silencing charm on the door and locked it before speaking.

"Oh my God Mione!" he said, "My mum is going to kill me!"

"Well, at least she doesnt think your a...Scarlet woman!"

"She didnt say that...did she?!"

"No...but she thinks that we...we...YOU KNOW!"

He turned a dark shade of red before speaking.

"Erm...I think that maybe we should get dressed before going down to enduce further supscions." he said looking down.

Hemrione had jumped out of the bed and was now currently standing in front of Ron, with nothing but his pajama shirt on.

"Oh...Erm...yeah," she said blushing along with him, the truth was she had gone to bed fully clothed but she had gotten hot and changed into this, hoping to wake up before Ron, and change back as she had done all the nights before.

"How did you get into that..I remember you going to be in YOUR pajamas,"

"Well, I G-got hot and...well.." she paused and looked up at a smirking Ron. She threw a pillow at him,and it hit it's target.

"Your enjoying this arent you, you git!" she said smiling.

"A bit," he confessed.

She quickly changed (With Ron turned around) into her other clothes, and they headed down stairs.

When they entered the kitchen Mr. Weasley greeted them with a warm smile and a hug, but Mrs. Weasley simply nodded...today was going to be a hard...long...long...long...day.

WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!! KEEP??? YES?? NO??? TELL ME  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	16. Not cold anymore

Sorry it took forever haven't written in a while

Chapter 16:

Hermione noted the coldness of Mrs. Weasley's nod. She turned to Ron who shrugged, and then Mrs. Weasley's voice broke through the silence.

"So when were you planning on telling me?" she asked Ron.

"Telling you what," he said, his voice cracking.

"Telling me that you and Hermione, are _together, _obviously." she said, her expression still solemn.

"Pardon?" he asked.

An unexpected grin plastered Mrs. Weasley's face, "I'm just happy that you two have finally dropped your pride and are together." she said happily.

Hermione sat shocked, Ron had his mouth wide open.

"Hermione dear, could you take a walk with me," asked Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione gulped, "Erm...sure," she said and walked out the back door following Mrs. Weasley.

When they were around where the garden was Mrs. Weasley turned to her and had a very serious expression on her usually smiling face.

"Hermione dear, I understand that you and Ronald love eachother," she began, "And this might be uncomfortable, but it needs to be talked about."

"I understand," Hermione replied.

"Good," she said,before continuing," Now--have you and Ronald...you know"

Hermione's eyes were wide, _was Mrs. Weasley really asking this question._

"No!" she said shocked,"Of course not, we haven't even finished our seventh year."

Mrs. Weasley raised her hands in surrender,"Well Im a mother I need to know--speaking of mothers when are you going to find yours, Im sure they're missing you."

"They dont even know-- wait, how did you find out about my pa--"

"Aurther told me.." she finished.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Do you really love my son?" she asked Hermione.

"More than anything," she replied sincerely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time Mrs. Wealsey talked with Hermione, Mr. Weasley as having the same little chat with Ron.

"So, son," Mr. Weasley began akwardly, "You two havent...have you? I mean...its ultimatley your choice when...I mean I cant supervise."

"No dad we havent," Ron said calmer than he had expected himself to.

"Good, good,"

"Any thing else?"

"Son, I want to make sure your serious, and I dont want you to make a mistake you might regret."

"What like having a baby?" he asked seriously.

"Well..."

"Dad, there is nothing I want more in the world than to make Hermione, my wife...and yes that includes having a baby...which would be no mistake mind you." he said.

His father was beaming, "You really have grown son," he said, his eyes becoming moist.

"Thanks dad," he said, "Now if you wouldn't mind, Im going to go to my room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Weasley and Hemrione were heading back to the house arm in arm, when they heard voices.

"Son, I want to make sure your serious, and I dont want you to make a mistake you might regret."

"What like having a baby?" she heard Ron ask.

"Well..." Mr. Wealsey began, but Ron interupted him.

"Dad, there is nothing I want more in the world than to make Hermione, my wife...and yes that includes having a baby... which would be no mistake mind you." he finished.

Hermione didn't hear the rest, she was to overcome with joy.She turned to Mrs. Weasley who was smiling. She to had happy tears in her eyes. Hermione walked inside calmly after a couple minutes of exiting chatting of future weddings.

She didnt expect Ron not to be there.

"Where Ron?" she asked Mr. Weasley slightly disappointed.

"He's in his room." his father said calmly, he wasnt facing her, so she could see the small smile on his lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

SHe walked up the several flights of stairs, until she saw Ron's attic room, she walked over and opened the door quietly. He was sitting at his window, with his shirt off, his quidditch muscles showing clearly in the sunlight. She smiled, he was hers. She walked over silently, and snaked her arms around his middle, he shivered slightly at her touch, "Are you cold?" she asked innocently.

"Not any more," he said smiling, she was his.

SORRY ABOUT THE CHEESY NESS BUT I LOVE FLUFF!REVIEW


	17. i MUST

Review:

"Are you cold?" she asked innocently.

"Not anymore," he said smiling, she was his.

Chapter 17:

He turned around and faced her, her arms were still wrapped around his middle.

"So," he said, "When do you want to do this?

"Do what?" she asked him curiously.

"Marry you ofcourse," he said turning to face her, a slight grin on his face, "You dont think I saw you from the window listening with my mum."

"Oh," she blushed.

He laughed and kissed her.

"Well?" he asked again, "When do you want to do it?"

"Whenever your ready," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said and he walked out of the room.

What was wrong did she say something wrong?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It had been six months since that conversation , and Ron and Hermione were still not talking to each other, they were in fact doing the exact opposite they were avoiding each other for different reasons of each of them. It was not a happy time for the Weasley family.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called from the dinner table. "Ron!" she screached again when no reply came.

"Hermione could you go get him," Mr. Weasley asked, Hermione swallowed.

"Sure, " she said, her voice quivereing.

She walked slowly, down the hallway, leading to the stair case, and up the many flights of stairs, leading to his attic bedroom. When she reached it, she looked at the door, and was about to open it when she heard voices.

"I dont want her to find out Harry, do you understand?" Ron's voice said in a deep grumble.

"Ron, I think you should tell her," Harry's voice replied.

"No, Harry, I have to do this on my own, if i want to marry her, I need to do it this way." he said.

"Are you sure you want to go now?" Harry asked.

Go?! she thought, Were would he go?!

" I have to, if I dont come back within a week, tell Hermione I love her, and that I'll be back soon."

"Ron, this isnt safe,"

"I dont care," he interjected, "I have to do this, for Hermione, for us." he said, and with that there was a loud popping noise.

Harry came out seconds later, a stony expression on his face, " How long have you been standing there?" he asked, with a sterness that scared her.

WHAT DO YOU THINK? YEAH YEAH, OR PLEASE DONT WRITE ANYMORE. TELL ME PLEASE...REVIEW


	18. it cant be

THANK YOU ALL MY FABULOUS REVIEWERS...I LOVE YOU ALL...YOU KEEP ME WRITING.

"How long were you listening?" Harry asked, with a sterness that frightened Hermione.

"Just--a- a couple minutes," she managed to stutter out.

"WHat did you hear?" he asked, that stony expression never leaving his face.

"Not much," she said quietly, "Where is Ron going?"

He exhaled, and seemed to relax slightly, "That's all you heard?"

"Well, yes."

"He just stepped out."

"No he didn't Harry-- I heard you two talking about--"

" I said he just stepped out okay?!" he snapped. She jumped, never in her life had he snapped at her like that, for no reason at all, before he had had voldemort on his mind, but what was he hiding this time.

After this he walked away, and Hermione slept alone, on Ron's bed.

Several weeks, then months went by, and Ron hadn't been seen, even Harry seemed anxious, and he had given the message to Hermione two weeks ago. When it reached the one year mark, they were supposed to be celebrating Ron's birthday, when he wasn't there his absence hit Mrs. Weasley the most.

"It's not like him to just, up and leave like this," she cried for the millionth time.

"It's all right, Molly," Mr. Weasley tried to sooth her by rubbing her back gently.

Hermione was again crying in her room, looking at the picture of Ron and her in third year, his arm was slung around her, Harrys' arm around her waist, and she was leaning against smiling for the picture, he kept glancing down, every so often, his smile getting brighter.

She finally looked out the window and said, "Ron, if you really love me, you'll come home."

As if on queue there was a cry of joy from Mrs. Weasley and it sounded as if elephants were running down the stairs, when finally the ruccus had settled she heard Harry's voice, "Ron! It's about bloody time!!"

She froze, her heart, her brain, it all stopped. Ron was back, she walked out of the room, wishing that it was true, but she heard it so frequently she couldn't be sure.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw an ocean of red, with the exeption of a black one in the middle, and--- two heads of brown hair, one bushy the other, wavy, and looking windswept.

It couldn't be.

"Hermione!" somone shouted, there running toward her, was the love of her life, he swept her into his arms, and kissed her. She kissed back until she felt she knew he was real.

When they pulled apart, she looked him in his large blue eyes, and said, "Why were you--" but before she could finish, she looked around his shoulder to see two very familiar faces, "Mum, Dad?"

I KNOW YOU HATE CLIFF HANGERS...BUT IT GETS BETTTER i SWEAR! JUST KEEP READING, LOVE YOU ALL!!!

RUPERTS.GURL


	19. From austrailia, to britain

HERE I GO! BY THE WAY, I DONT KNOW THE GRANGERS NAMES SO IM MAKING THEM UP...OKAY. ANd I dont remember what the dad was named in Australia so Im just guessing.

"Mum--Dad?" Hermione asked, not believing her eyes. They were here--after all these months--they were home.

"Hermione!" her mother cried, stepping foward, and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. At first Hermione didn't hug back, trying to make sense of all of this. Finally , she hugged her back so tightly that her mother gasped for air, before she let go.

"June, let me get a look at my daughter," her father said, for the first time in his life, teary eyed.

He hugged her gently,and she hugged him back, and for a moment she forgot she was getting watched by the whole Weasley family, and Ron...RON! He brought them back...but why?

She turned to where he once stood, but he was gone. For a fearful moment she thought this was all a dream.

"Dear?" her father inquired, "Is everything allright?"

Before answering her father she turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, " Can I have a moment alone with my parents...please."

"Of course dear," said Mr. Weasley, "Just go down the hall and--well you know where the sitting room is."

Hermione led her parents down the hall and to the right, where the sitting room now sat covered in dust, she realized how very long it had been since she had been in this room.

"Mum, Dad, Im so sorry I had to do this it's just.."

"Your friend, Rondald has explained everything dear," her father said.

"It's Ronald, John," her mother corrected gently.

"Ronald," her father repeated.

"So--what happened?" she asked them.

"Well, he asked us a very special question."

"Not yet dear,"her mother prompted.

"Should I tell her or should you," her father asked her mother.

"You go ahead darling," she replied.

"Well you see..."

(FLASH BACK, I AM GOING TO REPLAY WHAT HAPPENED WITH RON AND HER PARENTS)

It was hott and the sun was blaring down on the sea of people crossing the street, an ocean of black and brown except one, a single red head, shown out in the crowd turning this way and that.

It was Ron, and he suddenly realized that he had never been in a muggle world alone before. How in the world am I supposed to find them now?! he asked himself in frustration.

He was pushed across the street by people surrounding him, and he was jostled here and there.

When he was on the other side, he saw that there were several peopel trying to sell things. One of them looked old, and tired and was walking slowly and wobbily toward Ron.

"Is there somefing I can help you wif sir?" he aksed him whistleing through his missing teeth.

"Oh..um...yes," Ron began," Erm, could you help me find Tim and Monica Wilkins."

"Oh yeah, me boy, they lives not too far from 'ere, just down the road to your left."

"Thank you, thank you very much!" Ron said heading toward the direction the older man was pointing.

"Your very welcome son," the man called after Ron.

After turning the corner, he saw a tall pale building with chipped paint, and the railing was curled on the balcony.

On the balconym there was a woman with bushy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, the wind was tossling her hair slightly, and she was smiling into the cup of coffee in her hands.

For a split second he thought it was Hermione, until he saw her older features and...THIS MUST BE HER MOTHER! he thought.

He then walked up to the black worn door, and knocked three time. The woman called for someone inside and the door opened. There stood before him, what he knew to be, Hermiones father, he was a tall broad shouldered man, having Hermione's chin and the sparkle in her eyes, he noticed.

"Can I help you," the man said in a deep British voice, breaking into Ron's thoughts.

" Oh, yeah, I erm, I need to talk to you about your...well I need to tell you something very important, do you mind if I come in...a-and erm...uh talk." he finally managed to stutter out.

The woman who was on the balcony, stepped in front of him and said, "Oh yes ofcourse dear, come inside, I'll get you a cup of lemonade."

Ron stepped in cautiously trying to ignore Mr. Granger's suspicious looks.

Mrs. Granger looked at Ron kindly once they were seated on to small couches.

"Well?" Mr Granger asked impatiently, "What do you want?"

"Tim!" Mrs. Granger said astonished by his harshness.

"Well, I erm... I dont know where to start, I uh."

"Why dont you start from the begining dear," said the woman.

"Oh allright, well, I erm,... Well when I was eleven I was sent to a boarding school, a **Special** boarding school, I...erm met a girl on the train. Her name was Hermione Granger. She looked kind of like the two of you actually, she had your hair, "He said pointing to the Mrs. Granger," and she has your chin and eyes Mr. G...Mr. Tim. And , wow, was she beautiful. She and I went to school together for the next 6 years, and while were there we met a famous boy named, Harry Potter, he was a wizard, in fact she was a witch...and well so am I."

"Your a witch?!" 'Monica' said skeptically.

"No, I'm a wizard..."

He continued on for the next 2 hours, explaining everything about Hermione, while the listened intently.

When he was done telling them the Mrs. Granger looked confused.

"That was a wonderful story dear, very romantic and everything, but...what does all of this have to do with us?" she asked Ron.

"Well...erm... it has to do with you because, that girl, you know the one I'm in love with, she...she is...your...daughter."

After a moment of silence, Mr. Granger burst out laughing unexpectadly.

"You, think we...are going to believe that load of tripe!" he laughed and gasped.

"I want you to leave now." he said once he had stopped laughing.

"You have to believe me." Ron argued.

"Oh really, well then where is our _daughter_?" he asked Ron," If we have one at all."

"Oh well...she's at home, and I wanted to suprise her by bringing you home to her."

"OH I see, that all makes perfect sense!" the Mr. Granger, said sarcastically," Isn't it Monica?"

"OH and about that," Ron sai dinterupting Mr. Granger, "Your names are really Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"How am I supposed to believe this?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Then Ron thought suddenly of his wand and that he could have avoided all of this by simly casting the counter spell that he had been practicing ever since the time they arrived back at the Burrow in hsi spare time.

He then took his wand out of his pocket.

"What-what is that?" Mr. Granger asked, "What are you doing?!" he asked, as Ron lifted his wand and pointed it at them both, "What are you doing..."

There was a blue flash of light, and both the Grangers sat there looking dazed.

Mrs. Granger had a look of comprehension on her face, and looked suddenly teary, "Where is my Hermione?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..and after that we came here, by appa...appie...appo."

"Apparation," Hermione offered.

"Yeah!" her father exlaimed,"That's what it was called."

"Wait, I thought he didnt know how to Apparate..."

"Oh yes, he also told us he'd practiced it for a while, and it took a while."

Hermione had tears of joy in her eyes, and she looked back and forth from one of her parents to the other, then said.

"What did he aske you? You said at the begining he asked a question what did he asked you?"

Her parents smiled at eachother, before her father said, "He is a very honorable young man,"

"Well, what did he ask you?"

"He wants to marry you dear," her mother beamed.

ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, AAAAAA!! KEEP READING!! PLEEZE!


	20. Rain

A/N: Sorry it took me soooooooo long!!! lol :D please keep reading.

As you know Ron, asked Hermiones parents if he could marry her in the last book, so here is what happened afterward.

Hermione blinked back tears of joy, without another word she got up from the couch and ran out of the room. She ran into the kitchen, were Mrs. Weasley was sitting, talking to the other weasleys and Harry and Ginny.

"Oh, hello dear--"

"Were is Ron?"

"He is out in the field dear--"

Hermione sped past everyone. She looked out on the porch, the sky was gray and the wind was blowing, she was going to play this off...good. She spotted him, watching the sky his red hair blowing slightly in the wind. She walked up to him. She put on her fake angry face, and said, "Ronald Billius Weasley!"

He turned around, looking shocked, she stormed up to him a determined look on her face, she was wearing short shorts, and a sweater, the necklace he had given her a while ago bouncing on her chest. She looked Beautiful.

"How could you?"

"What?" he looked scared, nervous, and confused.

"You know what?"

He thought of the marraige question, her parents probably told her. She didnt want him why would any one? Escpecially Hermione.

His shoulders sagged, he looked down speaking in a thick voice, "Im sorry Hermoine, it was rude of me to presume..." it started raining slightly,"I dont know what made me think that you..." he looked at her. He had tears in his blue eyes, the look he gave her, of so much pain, broke her heart. Tears filled her eyes too.

"Im sorry I thought that you felt the same way, I just...I love you Hermione, and if you dont love me than...I hope that your happy some day, with someone else who you love as much as I love you."

He turned to walk away. The rain poured harder, making his shirt stick to his skin, and to Hermiones.

She marched up behind him, and grabbed his shoulder spinning him around, grabbing his face with both hands and pulling his forehead to hers, he put his hands on her waist,to balance them.

She kissed him fiercly, he smiled into the kiss, she broke apart much to his reluctance and said, "_How could you_ be so damn wonderful?"

He smiled and kissed her, lifting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist they sat there kissing in the rain. It was the best kiss she had had.

He broke off, still holding her, "we better get back."

He set her down, only to pick her up like a bride, she squeeled, "So, will you marry me?"

She smiled, "Yes!"

He kissed her, and with his wand made a small ring made of a twig, and turned it to gold sliding the delicate looking think on her finger, "I love it." she whispered.

"I love you!" he said.

He carried her back to the house, and walked inside the kitchen, The Weasleys, The Grangers, and the soon to be Potters looked up.

"Guess whos getting married!" Hermione squeeled.

Everyone cheered. He set her down, and the girls hugged her, as well as her mother. And the boys hugged, patted on the back, and gave Ron a hand shake.

"Take good care of her son," said Mr. Granger.

"Oh, I will," Ron said. Their eyes met, and he mouthed 'I love you', she blew him a kiss.

"Well, go on then, kiss!" Ginny said.

Hermione broke free of the girls, and ran to Ron wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth, much like what she had done, during the battle of Hogwarts, only these were much more peaceful surroundings.

WHAT DO YOU THINK! REVIEW!


	21. Emergancy!

A/N: Sorry it took me soooooooo long!!! lol :D please keep reading.

The next night, Ron planned a fantastic dinner for Hermione, the only problem was getting her out of the house, and keeping her out for at least six hours. He talked to his mother later that, day to plan the dinner, and to ask her to keep her out, he walked casually into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Fluer, were talking animatedly, Teddy was on Ginnys lap, and his hair was a flaming shade of red, which made him fit right into the picture.

"Hey mum," Ron smiled, taking a seat at the table.

"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Brilliant," he was refering to several aspects of his life.

She beamed, "Wonderful!"

He had never seen her so happy, not even when Bill had gotten married, or when George, had finally come around, and cleaned the house top to bottom.

"So , erm, "Ginny and Fleur were watching him intently, "I've been planning this dinner, for Hermione and me, and erm," he shifted under there stare, "Erm, I was ,uh, wondering, if...What?" he finally asked.

"You are glowing." teased Ginny.

" No 'e is just een love!" Fluer smiled.

He rolled his eyes, usually he would say 'no im not!', but this time was different , because he was in love, and that girl loved him back, so he just said, "So," with a solemn expression. Ginny smiled. She loved seeing him this way.

"So, I need you guys to take Hermione shopping, and erm, I need you to keep her preoccupied until about eight P.M. Dont tire her out, just go have some fun."

"No problem, ofcourse, this does require a price," Ginny said with an evil grin.

"What?" he swallowed.

"You had bettter get her a better ring."

He exhaled, "I know, but it was last minute and..."

"It's fine Ronny. Ginny, Fluer, Teddy, lets go get Hermione."said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

"Erminny!" squealed Teddy.

They all went out of the kitchen. Once gone Ron turned to the stove, he was going to need reinforcements. He raised his wand, Hermione hadnt known, that he had practiced this spell, before he went to find her parents, three silver terriers, jumped out of the wand, "Hurry its an Emergancy!"

The three were gone, seconds later, there were three pops outside the door. Inside the door, stumbled a dishevled looking Harry. George with his joke shop apron still on, and Neville , still buttoning his pants with his hair a mess; it was apparent he had just woken up.

"Whats the emergancy little brother!" George said rather loudly.

"I need your help cooking."

They all glared at him, "That was your big emergancy, "Neville said.

"Yeah, I'm making a dinner for Hermione..."

"Oh yeah, I should have known, you cant cook rubbish!" Harry said.

Ron glared at Harry, " I know! Thats why I called you here, Ginny, Fluer and my mum are all taking..."

"HERMIONE, HELLO!!" Harry suddenly yelled unexpectedly, Ron jumped.

"Hello Harry," she said looking suspiscious, "Look love, your mum wants me to go shopping for some clothes for Teddy, do you want to come? Oh Hi Neville, George."

"No thanks Mione, I was just going to hang out here with the guys."

"Oh, all right."

She turned away, then turned back, "Oh and Ron,"

"Yeah."

She kissed him softly on the lips, "See you tonight."

"Yeah," he said with a silly grin on his face.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?????? I had to stop to run some errands. Ill update soon though.


	22. Literfass

A/N: ENJOY!

After Hermione left the room, he turned to Harry who was smirking.

"What?"

"You look like you've just been confunded." Neville teased.

He smiled, and replied, "Your just jealous."

"No, because I've got L..L..Literfass" he said as a lame attempt to cover up what he was saying.

"Literfass?" George said, chuckling.

"It's my cat."

Harry was giving Neville a strange look, "Come on Neville," he finally said, "You cant hide it forever."

He glared at Harry, "I'll prove I've got a cat, named Lifterglass."

"I thought you said it was Literfass?" Ron said.

"It is! That's what I said."

They all looked at Neville, who was turning redder by the minute, he was about to explode at them all, when there was a faint pop in the back yard, and in walked none other than Luna Lovegood. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, with a black skirt, and her hair was pulled back ina ponytail, two large raddishes still hung from her ears. She smiled, brighteing the room it seemed. She had grown, it seemed, in a two years, since the battle.

Neville turned red and attempted to stand,the chair he was sitting on fell back, and knocked George on the knees, causing him to loose balance and fall back on the floor, grabbing Harry and bringing him down with him. Ron however looked curiously between Neville and Luna, they were smilling at eachother.

"Hey," said Neville, sounding dazed.

"Hello," Luna smiled. She turned to Ron, as George and Harry stood up, and Harry picked up Neville's chair.

"Ginny told me to come and help you with something, she said it was an emergancy and to come as soon as possible," she paused,looking at Harry who smiled and waved, she smiled and continued" But I couldnt come right away, because I was catching Blimpies for daddys soup."

Neville spoke finally, "How is your dads thumb?"

She smiled, "It's getting better."

"What happened to his thumb?" Ron asked.

Luna and Neville started talking at the same time, laughed, then Luna said, "When Neville came to dinner on friday?" she asked him.

"Yep," he nodded.

"Daddy was picking thorned plums, and he cut his finger."

"You see," Neville continued for Luna,"thorned plums, can be dangerous on the outside, but once you cut them upen they are the sweetest fruits, but the cut you get from the plum, can be pretty deep."

"Yes, daddy says that if Neville wouldn't have spotted the healing plant, he would of had to have a Limbra bite it."

Harry went to ask what a Limbra was, but Ron cut across him, "Look Luna, I'm planning a dinner for Hermione, and I need your help, to...cook."

"What will you be having, oooooo, I could make my daddys blimpie soup!"

"No dear, Ron wanted something other than a soup, something like we ate at, Grans house."Neville said.

"Dear?" repeated George smiling.

Luna smiled and kissed Neville on the cheek, "Isnt he just."

SORRY I COULDNT THINK OF WHAT TO WRITE...HATE IT...LOVE IT...REVIEW!


	23. Mrs Juliet

A/N: ENJOY!

"Yes, he is very very dear." Ron said, teasing Neville, who cleared his throat.

"Erm, yeah, erm, should we get started with the...erm, dinner."

"Oh, right!" said Ron, "I need to get Hermiones parents over here..."

"But they cant disapparate." Harry interjected.

"I know! I'm gonna go get them."

"Why do you need them here?" George asked.

"Because, I want to make a muggle dish. I'll send a list of ingrediants through patronus okay."

"Okay," the rest said.

And with a pop he disapparated, thinking hard, _The Grangers house, The Grangers house._

Ron arrived, at the house with a loud pop, startling Mrs. Granger, who turned around and sprayed him in the face with the watering hose. She clutched her heart, almost falling back, "Oh! Ronald, you startled me dear."

"Sorry, Mrs. Granger," he said mopping his face with his sleeve.

She suddenly got a very endearing look on her face and said with a small smile, "So what is my future-son-in-law doing here on this fine day."

He smiled,"Oh, yeah, I was just wondering if you could..."

"June! What is taking you so long, I thought you were coming out to water the pl--who is this?" An old mousy looking woman with sparkling brown eyes, and bushy white hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, came into the front yard, bouncing as she walked, she wore a black skirt, and a button up blouse with a floral print on it, her black shoes shined slightly in the sun.

"Oh" said Mrs. Granger,"Ronald dear, this is my mother Juliet. Mum, this is Hermione's fiance, Ronald Weasley."

"Oh my gracious," said the older Mrs. Juliet ," What a wonderful suprise!" she walked forward, giving him a large hug, that he had to bend down into, because of the elderly womans heighth, "You know, I had just popped by yesterday, to see my little Hermione, you know because it has been so very long and," she grabbed him by the arm and walked him toward the house, "I heard the wonderful news yesterday, when June and John got home," she talked very animatedly, moving her hands while she spoke,"and I realized, I havent even met this boy! I had better make sure, he is fit for my Hermione!" she smiled.

_Wonderful, now I'll never get back._

Ron was nodding politely as they entered the living room, is was quaint and had a blue theme, he saw briefly before he was dragged into the kitchen. It was cozy, yet large, there was an island in the middle, and little wooden stairs leading upwards, in the corner. The most beautiful sight though, was the giant window that looked out over a green and sparkling lawn. Mrs. Juliet , was talking, and he realized he hadn't been listening, when she said, "What do you think dear?"

He hoped to Merlin this was the correct answer,"Whatever you think is best."

She beamed, "Very well, then you have the wedding here, in the muggle world were your bride feels most at home!" Mrs. Juliet smiled broadly and kissed both his cheeks. "Wonderful! Wonderful! I'll shall have to make plans with the caterer, and also you _must _let Robert and I take care of the expenses."

Ron looked at Mrs. Granger, and mouthed "Who's Robert?"

"My Father," she mouthed back.

He nodded while Mrs. Juliet had talked to him, about all of this stuff and nonsense he had nearly forgotten about the dinner, he interupted her in mid-sentence about the color of the flowers, whether they should be orange, or pink, "Look, Mrs. Gran---Mrs. Grangers, I came here for a reason, and until recently I had nearly forgotten," he turned to Mrs. Granger, "Hermione has told you of our friendship, and erm, how we met..."

"Actually I read about it in her journals."

"Yes well...Journals?"

"Oh yes there up in the room, would you like to see them?"

"In a minute, I want to make dinner for her, and well, I believe that she would like a muggle dish, so I came to ask for a recipe."

"Oh yes of course dear, I have meat loaf and potatoes...but I really think you should see the journals, they really are beautiful."

Ron smiled politely, and nodded his head, Mrs. Granger got up in a stranger exitment, and walked out of the room, he was nervous that if Hermione found out, it would be his head...was he poking into private things that ought not to be meddled with?

Mrs. Granger, came in with a large box, it was going to take a while...he would have to by her a spectacular gift at a store, and tell Harry to improvise. He coughed and excused himself to the lavotory, sending a patronus back to The Burrow, when he came back into the room both women were pouring over a perticular, small leather bound book, Mrs. Granger smiled, "This is from..." she checked the front page,"Three years ago."


	24. Diary suprises

A/N: ENJOY!

BACK AT THE BURROW:

Harry was now organizing, the cupboards out of boredom, and George was writing a list of new Weasleys Wizard Wheezes that were in demand; Neville and Luna, were talking about...who knew what, Nargles and such. Harry closed the last cupboard and said, "I wish Ginny was here."

George laughed, and whipped him with a towel. Neville stood up, and walked over to the counter leaning on it, Luna slid on top of it, their fingers intertwined, Neville spoke, "What is taking Ron so long?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "What is taking him so long?"

There was a quite pop in the back, yard, and in the door came a panting Ginny.

"She's coming now!"

"What?!" they all said in unison.

"Why, what happened." Harry asked.

"Teddy was getting tired, and so we needed to bring him back...Where in Merlins name is Ron?"

"At Hermiones parents house," Neville said.

"No!" screached Ginny,"Hermione said she was going to stop by there to say hi, really quick." At that moment a silver terrier flew through the window, and Rons voice filled the kitchen, "Im gonna be stuck here for a while with her mum and grandmum, improvise, make something she'll like Harry."

Ginny turned around and began pacing, "What are we going to do?"

George smiled, "I have an idea..."

"I mean we cant just go tell Hermione not to come home." Neville said.

She nodded, "Harry? What sort of food does Hermione like?"

"Erm," said Harry racking his brain,"I know whe really liked that Shepards pie Mrs. Weasley made the other day."

"Oh yeah, good, so Luna you go get the ingrediants, and Neville you start cutting some greens."

"What do we need greens for?"

"Just do it Neville!"

Neville stood up and began the process, while with a pop Luna left to get the ingrediants.

--------------------------------AT THE GRANGERS-----------------

Mrs. Granger handed the diary to Ron, and smiled nodding for him to open it. He took a deep breath, he opened the first page, there was no Dear Diary, just words, and a small date, that was barely visible.

(Journal begins)

It is the day before the wedding, I dont know what I'll wear. Ginny keeps telling me what I should wear, but I feel I should wear what I want.

_Ron smiled, this was typical Hermione._

I figure it doesnt matter, I have nobody to impress, besides Harry and...

_Figures ...where is my name?_

I wonder if Ron even cares what I wear, he probably doesnt, if he only knew how I felt...no stop it Hermione.

_Still scolding herself even in writing. (At this point Ron decides to stop putting his thoughts in and keeps reading.)_

Im all ready, with the beaded bag and all, I cant believe we are finally leaving.

(Ron skipped ahead, to an already marked place)

The page was labeled: Grimauled place.

He smiled to himself as he read Hermiones thoughts, the hand writing was a little sloppy, he figured it was early in the morning.

It is two o' clock, in the am, and I am actually holding his hand. It sounds girlish , but I had to wait three years before a hug...gosh he was soo sweet last night. I just wanted to kiss him so bad. Ofcourse that would have made it impossible to remain friends. He is waking up. Bye.

(He flipped to a page at random, It was tear stained) _Oh no, this must be the night he..._

He's gone! I cant believe he left! He acted...jealous! What in the world is there to be jealous of, I'm not even worth it! That vile necklace if he wouldnt have worn it, he wouldnt have left! How could I have been so stupid all I had to say was, I love you. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Harry is coming with the tea. Bye.

Ron flipped through the pages again, feeling heart broken at how much he had hurt her. The next page he found, was framed with hearts, and initials that he could not make out. This was a little unlike the Hermione he knew, but he decided to read it.

He's back! I acted mad about it, but I dont know how much longer I can pretend I didnt see his hoping face, and...oooo those muscles throught the soaking wet shirt, and the way his hair was plastered on his face! He looked so...Delicious, I cant believe I said it...but its true! I am in love with Ronald Weasley.

"Dear?" Mrs. Juliets voice broke through his thoughts, he realized he had been smiling like an idiot, and sombered a bit, she was talking to Mrs. Granger, "Did you hear that pop?"

"Mum! I'm home." MERLINS PANTS! IT WAS HERMIONE! He stood up so fast he nearly knocked the box over,he threw the diary in, and had time to tell the two women to be silent about his visit. And with another pop disappeard.

She came around the corner, with a broad smile and a glowing face.

"Hermione!" her grandmum exclaimed, standing up and openeing her arms in an embrace.

"Gran!" Hermione cried coming to give her a hug. When she released her, her mother stood with a smile.

"You've just missed..." Began her grandmum, but Mrs. Granger "accidentally" spilled tea on her, causing her to cry out instead of finish the sentence.

"Oh no! Lets go get you cleaned up, be right back Hermione!" Her mother called as she lead her mother into the bathroom.

REVIEW!!!!


	25. The meeting, and the ring

A/N: ENJOY!

Hermione, became suspicious at her mothers strange behavior, but brushed it off, what caught her off guard was the smell, it was the smell of freshly mowed grass, shepherds pie and...IT WAS RON! She looked down at the table, were the box was inside was her diary lying open to the page of...OH NO! he had seen what she thought when he came back...she was going to kill those women!!

Ron apparated right into diagonally, and headed for the nearest jewelry place. He walked in to find it packed, _Honestly how many people could be buying a wedding ring!_

He spotted the salesmen, they were showing a pair of matching silver bands, with names on them off to a hovering crowd of girls.

He squeezed through the girls, and said, "Excuse me , how much are those."

"Well what is your need sir?"

Ron smiled, "Im going to marry the girl I love."

Then one of the girls exclaimed, "I know you! You'_r_e Harry Potters friend."

Another yelled, "He's going to marry that bushy haired girl!"

"She has a name you know." said a kinder voice, he recognized, "Her name is Hermione Granger, and they are really in love."

He turned to see Lavender Brown, "Hey Won Won," she teased.

"Lavender, what ae you doing here?"

"Ginny told me you'd probably stop by here," she said matter of factly, "She said she didnt want you to pick an ugly ring."

"I wouldnt pick an ugly ring!"

She merely smirked and said," All right what were you interested in?"

"Those," he said pointing to the counter were the silver bands lay.

"Good, now..." for the next hour she nagged and changed, and bossed, until she thougth the rings were perfect. He however did not, and after another half of an hour, he said, "Look Lavender, how about, I take it from here."

"Okay, after all everything is pretty much covered." she smiled sweetly before walking briskly from the shop. After she had left he walked up to the salesman, "What does the ring say? And what time is it?" he aksed panicking slightly, if he didnt get home on time...what if dinner wasn't ready?

"Its about five thirty mate."

"Bloody Hell."

"But she put , to My Sweetheart, and to My Angel." said the clerk with a little discust.

Ron ran a hand through his hair, she sure knew how to bring back bad memories.

"Look I need you to change it...please."

The clerk looked delighted.

"Okay, put...To..." he explained what he wanted, purchased the rings and walked out of the shop, and disapparated to the Burrow, were chaos was slowly brewing.

REVIEW!... sorry about the cliff hanger...im in the library. lol : D updating soon! what do ya think.


	26. Will you?

When he came to the Burrow, he was greeted by the sight of food hanging it seemed in midair, and Harry and Ginny on the floor red with laughter, and Neville lying on the counter purple, clutching at his stomach as he laughed, and Luna attempting to pry Georges foot from the kitchen sink.

"What in the name of Merlin happened here?!" he asked when he overcame the initial shock.

Everyone immediately sobered, Harry stood and helped Ginny up, with a pop George's foot came free and Neville rolled off the counter and scrambled to his feet.

"What happened?" he demanded again, nobody spoke, but Neville withheld a giggle, triggering the rest of the group to start laughing. Neville again clutched the counter, and gasped, between laughs "Oh god, stop I'm going to explode."

Harry said something about his face and toppled over lying on the table laughing. Luna and Ginny however after composing themselves, with George began to explain what happened, which then turned into an argument as they began to blame each other.

"STOP!" Ron bellowed, looking from Ginny to Luna to George, "Hermione is going to be here any minute…"

Harry seemed not to have heard him, and said, "Quick let me tell you before I start laughing."

Ron couldn't help but be amused at the look of pure honest desperation in his voice. He nodded and they all sat at the table.

"Okay so here goes…" Harry began.

_At the Burrow, a few hours before Ron's' return._

After a few minutes the whole room, was filled with the sound of knives chopping greens, the water running washing used dishes, and the scrubbing of the floor, and cutlery being set at the table.

Ginny turned to Harry was currently scrubbing the sink a look of frustration on his face as he tackled a particularly greasy part of it.

"Harry dear, you're a wizard aren't you?"

He laughed slightly and then removed the spot with a swish of his wand.

--------------------------------------------

Ron interupted the story, "Skip the rest I just want to know how the hell this happened." he said indicating around the kitchen.

"Shhhh," Ginny said winking at Harry who blushed.

Ron gave her a suspicious expression, Harry looked at Ron, then averted his eyes.

"I'm definetly sleeping alone tonight! Crookshanks gave me a headache." Ginny said smiling.

Harry blushed deeper, and then cleared his throat,"Anyway..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Neville what in the world did you do?!"

The kitchen was in flames, and all that was left standing was the greens.

"I don't know! It just exploded," and as he finished his sentence Luna came around the corner holding a small plant, "I forgot this was your fire breathing one love."

"Luna, throw that out!" yelled Ginny.

Luna threw it out the window, but George said, "NO It's gonna catch the whole lawn on fire!" he lunged for the window and in the process attempted to step on the sink, his foot slipped and he landed on his...middle area, causing his face to scrunch up in pain.

Ginny put out the fire with a flick of her wand, and they looked at George who was glaring at Luna.

"Well...my now non-existant future children, and grand children can thank for their death."

Everyone was silent until they all burst out laughing. Even George laughed because of his dramatic tones. Luna walked around the counter and began trying to pry his foot out of the drainage hole. In the process her elbo caught on a bowl of treacle tart, on the counter, left from the night before, and it was thrown across the room, and right into Ginny's face. Who ceased laughing. Harry however, laughed louder, than before.

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

"Yeah, I really d--" but he was cut off, by a handful of greens getting stuffed in his face.

He curled his lip, and put his hands on his hips, making a very comical stance and said, "Wow."

Neville began laughing, as lettuce fell off Harrys face, and one thing turned into another, soon everyone was throwing ever piece of food in the kitchen at eachother. George was using Luna as a shield as she continued to pry his foot out of the sink. Harry slipped on something and brought Ginny down with him, and Neville tripped on a shoe falling face foward on the counter, his face fell in a bowl of mashed potatoes, and he rolled over, laughing still.

Nobody noticed a red headed, skeptical Ronald Weasley enter the room until...

------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's when you came in mate." Harry said smiling.

Ron was smiling despite himself, but shook his head, and said, "How could you do this, Harry? Hermione is finally going to be with me...marry me...I...How?"

A small pop, came from the backyard, and in the door walked none other than Hermione Granger.

Ignoring the kitchen, she looked at the back of Rons head with nothing but pure rage.

Ron turned around and saw Hermione, he turned pale, "Hermione I can explain."

"You had better! How could you look through my diary!"

"You have a diary?" Harry asked.

She ignored him, "How, Ronald? You insensative prat! You have no regard for anyone, but yourslef! Just because you wanted to look into my deepest secrets...THATS PRIVATE RON!"

Ron turned red, his anger was evidant, he spoke in a low deadly tone, "Selfish am I?"

She looked a little nervous at his face and took a step back.

"Insensative prat?!"

She sat down at the table now, "The fact that I went through hell, to plan you a stupid dinner, AND I even spent a whole retched hour with Lavender,"he glared at Ginny who looked slightly ashamed, "Who didn't even pick the right ring!"

"Ring?" Hermione echoed looking thouroghly confused.

"AND, I come home to this bunch of gits! Who can't cook for their lives!!All for you Hermione, becasue I love you! Because I wasn't looking out for only myself! I wanted to make you happy! But I'm sorry for not meeting your HIGH expectations!" and with that he stomped out of the Burrow into the yard.

Several minutes later, after Harry had explained everything. She went out to find Ron, her Ron.

She came up behind him, next to the garden. Ron turned around and saw her, his Hermione, standing there smiling at  
him. Even through his anger he stared at her as if he had never seen anyone more beautiful in his  
life, which was true.

"Ron I'm sorry, so sorry, you're not an insensative prat, I just...I'm sorry."

It was now or never.

"Hermione, I-" he began at a loss for words. "Would you-"

She ran towards him and jumped into his arms and when she kissed him, it said  
all he wanted to say.  
When the couple finally broke apart, they were reminded that they weren't  
alone. And Ron was reminded why everyone was there and of what he had is his  
pocket.

"Hermione" he said, taking out the small velvet box and kneeling. He opened  
the box and Hermione gasped.

"Oh Ron, its beautiful!" she said, taking the ring out of the box.

To my Hermione. the first one said.

The one for him said, Hermione's man through and through.

She smiled at him, remembering Harry and Dumbledore.

They kissed again there in front of the Burrow.

SORRY IF IT'S BAD, REVIEW!


	27. Planning

To: Fawkes713  
From: Ruperts.Gurl

This Chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Fawkes713. She has helped me with my writer block, and she has even done an epilogue to this story, about Harry Potters kids. In fact, since this does mean alot to her story, from here on is dedicated to her. : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Six Months Later...

"Fluer! If you don't shut your trap, right now, I will and can be forced to uninvite you to MY wedding!" Hermione flared. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, George, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Bill, all looked at Hermione in shock. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny turned away to hid their smiles, Ron looked more attracted to Hermione than he had ever in his life. and the other men all simply looked dumbstruck that Hermione, sensible Hermione would explode at Fluer like this.

Fluer sat there with her mouth wid open, and her hands on her lap, in complete bewilderment.

"I was just trying to say zat if you reely want to grab the guests you will want to borrow my mama's wedding dress."

"For the last time, Fluer, as I have told you time and time again, this is not your wedding I'm not going to borrow YOUR mothers' wedding dress, and the only persons attention I intend on grabbing is Rons!"

"You already have ," Ron said quietly so that only she could hear. Hermione blushed, they had been sitting next to eachother at the table, gradually being surrounded by th e immediate crowd, trying to plan their wedding which was already only six months away with nothing planned. Fluer was sitting across from her and she looked her straight in the eye.

"I am going to where Mrs. Weasleys seeing as she asked me first, and I'm going to become a Mrs. Weasley," Ron smiled, and she blushed again, "Unlike you, who have broken the tradition, of the years, I am going to keep it, thank you very much."

Fluer opened her mouth to speak, "Not another word...PLEASE." Hermione said, and to everyone shock Fluer listened.

Hermione got up from the table, and went upstairs to the room, her and Ron were sharing. Ron got up, nodded in a finality and walked after her. They were now both 21 and nearing their wedding date, this was the happiest time of their lives. As her turned the corne of the second landing she pulled him by the shirt into the bathroom shut the door, put the mulfiatto charm on it pushed him against the wall and kissed him. When he got over the initial shock he kissed back, a small smile on his lips. She pulled away and said, "Sorry I had to get the tension away."

He looked dazed, "Please, don't apologize."

She blushed once more, "So," he continued, pulling her out of the bathroom and into his room, sitting her on his lap on their bed, "What do you really want to do for the wedding, I'll do whatever you want."

She kissed him softly, "I just want our familys their, and just a couple of guests, and um..." she looked down playing with the end of his shirt, "Can we do it at my house, and erm...I wanted to follow my families tradition if that's okay."

She didn't meet his eyes afraid to find disappointment there, "You mean muggle style?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Of course," he said seriosly, "Let's do it."

She looked up, "What? Your not mad?"

"Hermione why would I be mad. You're mine now." he grinned mischeviously.

"Don't be so modest," she slapped his chest and they fell back on the bed, next to eachother.

He mumbled something inaudible.

"Huh?" she asked propping herself up on her elbow, her curls fell behind her, making him smile.

"Just...please don't invite Krum."

She laughed, "Ron, don't you want to make him jealous?"

A look of dawning came on his face, "Actually would you mind inviting McGlagen too?"

She smacked him again, and he kissed her, Ginny came in and cleared her throat, "The guest list is here."

Both Hermione and Ron groaned and got up, trudging down stairs hand in hand.

Fluer and Bill, along with Mr. Weasley George and Harry were gone, leaving Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen with...Luna!

"Hello Ron...Hermione." she said nodding to each of them with her dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna, "they said.

"Where's everybody?" Ron asked.

"Gone out to find your tuxedo."

"Oh Merlin!" he said, then after a kiss to Hermione he dissapparated.

And, the wedding plan begins... Hermione thought going to look over the list of who was coming to the wedding.

The list was long, but after several hours, she had narrowed it down to people:

Kingsley  
McGonnagal  
Teddy Lupin  
Hagrid  
Harry  
Ginny  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley  
Auntie Muriel  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger  
Mr. and Mrs. Juliet  
(Many of Hermione uncles and aunts.)  
Kathleen and Katie (Hermiones twin cousins)  
George  
Gabrielle  
Fluer  
Bill  
Kreacher  
Neville  
Luna  
Dean  
Seamus  
Lavender (Hermoine had insited, so that she could feed the silent little monster called payback, and jealousy)  
Viktor Krum  
Cho Chang (Ginny insisted that Cho have to see her and Harry together)  
McGlaggen  
Smith  
(Both of which Ron was sure loved Hermione, and would be jealous)  
Percy and his wife  
& Oliver Wood

This was going to be a disaster. Hermione, after much pleading, had agreed with Ginny that they would have a double wedding.

"Ginny we're going to do it at my parents house, won't they think that's wierd, and besides everyone is going to want to come from the wizarding world."

"No, becasue we aren't going to tell anyone in the wizarding world."

Hermioen rolled her eyes but agreed.

This was a mistake, but she loved Harry like a brother, and Ginny like a sister she never had. So she agreed, much to Ron's dismay when he came home that day.

Review! Review!


	28. It's Our Turn

A/N: Enjoy. The chapter before the last...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Wedding.  
(Mr. and Mrs. Granger residence.)**

She looked in the mirror, this was it, this was her last hour as Ms. Hermione Granger. Ginny came in, dressed in her lavender bridesmaids dress. Ron had begged the night before, just to give him his day of 'glory' as he put it. Harry had wanted his own wedding , so they ended up having them seperately.

"You look beautful Hermione,"Ginny smiled. Hermiones dress was a sleevless boddes with flowing fabric from the bottom, and white high heels, her hair flowed down in lucious tamed curls, and she wore a small tiara on her head, they had decided to do the wedding muggle style, so Hermione had a bouque laying next to her brush on the vanity.

She took a deep breath smiling back at Ginny. She stood coming around and the two girls embraced, "Oh Ginny, I can't believe this is finally happening!"

Ginny laughed, "I can't believe Ron finally got the guts, to ask you!"

Hermione smiled, a knock came from the door, Harry opened it with his hands over his eyes, " Hermione I needed to talk to you alone for a minute."

Ginny slid by him unnoticed, and Hermione came up and uncovered his eyes. He opened them slowly and saw Hermione he gaped before saying, "Whoa, you look gorgeous Hermione."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Harry, you look handsome too."

He smiled, "Look Hermione, the ceremony is in twenty minutes, so I was wondering, if you wanted me to greet the guests with Ron, or if you wanted the parents to greet the guests."

"Oh, is it that close already? Well, I want the parents to do so, okay?"

"Cool," Harry turned to leave, and Hermione turned back to the mirror, this was it, "Oh and Hermione," Harry said , she looked at him through the mirror, "I love you."

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "I love you too, Harry."

**During the Ceremony  
**

With each step she took she was closer to being Mrs. Hermione Weasley. As she got to the alter, Ron took her hand, and her father kissed her cheek, Ron look so handsome, and he was beaming.

With each breath he took he was going to finally have her, his Mrs. Hermione Weasley. As she came he took her hands into his and looked her deep in the eye, he loved her so much.

The minister spoke, "Do you Ronald Weasley take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

His voice cracked, "I do."_ Finally_

He was speaking to her now, "Do you Hermione Granger, take Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do_," Forever_.

"And now the husband has requested to make his vows, he will recite them as well as the wife to be," The minister stepped back and smiled.

Oh my Gosh this is the sweetest thing.

Ron cleared his throat, and spoke, " Hermione Jean Granger, I have loved you since third year, and liked you since second." She smiled as small tears of joy sprang to the corners of her eyes, he looked down, " I have been a git to you, and a stupid idiot in the way I've treated you because of, jealousy and such, It tore me apart everytime I saw you with anyone else..." Viktor cleared his throat awkwardly in the audience and Ron turned to him, "Even if you were just friends. I've hurt you," Lavender looked down in embarrasment, "For selfish reasons, and I know I don't deserve you, but for some crazy reason, you chose me. You're a beautiful, wonderful, smart woman now, and I am so lucky to have you. No matter what happens, I will carry you with me, when you are sick I will tend to you, when you are sad, I will cry with you, when your happy I will laugh with you. I hope to be a worthy husband and perhaps father," Mrs. Weasley sniffed, " Even though I'm not good right now, I would like to spend the rest of our lives showing you that, I will, even by some strange chance, be worthy of you. I love you Hermione."

Everyone sniffed and awed, Harry looked at Ginny and smiled, as Ginny wiped away tears of joy. Hermione sniffed and laughed, "How can I top that?"

The crowd laughed and queited for Hermione to speak, " Ronald Billius Weasley, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I knew you were the one for me since third year. Even though we have fought unecesarily and hurt eachother, and made each other jealous, I know that I would rather fight and be miserable with you, than be happy with anybody else." Mrs. Granger sobbed. " I have waited for this moment for a long while, and I hope to be a good wife, and mother. You are perfect for me, and I would never have anyone else. I love you Ronald."

They looked deeply into eachothers eyes, as the preacher spoke, "By the power vested in me I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

The crowd cheered wildly except for Viktor , McGlaggen and Lavender.

At dinner Ron and Hermione sat at the head of the yard, and were giggling and smiling. Harry laughed, he had never seen Ron so happy, he glanced a few chairs down, and mused, or Krum so mad.

Lavender tried feebly to hide her disappointment, and McGlaggen was fuming visibly, and kept mumbling things like, "Should have been my wedding," or "Stupid Weasel."

As Ron and Hermione diapparated to there honeymoon, Harry turned to Ginny who smiled and said , "It's our turn."

They kissed softly under the silky light of the moon.

THE END ALMOST! haha


	29. Honey moon

**After the Honeymoon  
**

The sun rose surrounded by pale strips of yellow and orange. Hermione sighed as she watched her husband sleep on the white sheets of his bedroom attic, in the Burrow.

"Ron," she whispered, "Ronald, we have to do homework, it's do by wednesday."

He grumbled, "No, damn."

"What is it Ron?"

"It can't of all been a dream! It was too real!" He opened his eyes, and saw her smiling down at him.

She smiled broadly, "It wasn't." She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. He smiled into the kiss, there was never a moment he would be unhappy again.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley called from downstairs.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Mione." 

He got up and walked toward the door, but noticed she wasn't behind him. He turned around, "Mione come..."

He stopped mid sentence, she was up but she was stretching, the silk nightgown clinging to her skin, she put a robe on, and walked seductivley towards him, and passed him, brushing against him, giving him the scent of the perfume she wore, that he had gotten her.

When she was all the way down the hall, (he had been watching her walk), she called back, "Well come on Ronald Weasley."

He walked quickly behind her, and grabbed her around the waist, "I'm coming Hermione Weasley."

Gosh, it was good to here that, they thought together.

REVIEW...ITS NOT MY BEST WORK, BUT THE BEST OF IT WILL COME NEXT CHAPTER...SORYY IT IS SO SHORT...I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN AGES


	30. WHEN

Breakfast was a stressed, and rushed afair, not one they would have wanted to have on their first day back home, but never the less Mr Weasley had to round up the rest of Voldemorts followers, and through them in Azkaban. Of course Ron was very intruiged by this, and offered his help, but Mrs. Weasley left with Mr. Weasley saying, "Spend some time with your ,"--she giggled--"wife! Oh it's so nice to hear--" but her words echoed in the living room as she disapperated.

He stood there watching the dusty spot where they had disappeared, this was it, he was married. Hermione came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned around she kissed him, "Mmmm, it's so nice to be able to do that," she said when she broke off, leaving a dazed Ron smileing lazily.

He laughed, "It's nice to finally have you do that to me."

They walked hand in hand to the kitchen, they were home alone, and it felt good to be back at the Burrow. She sat on the counter and spoke, while he started 'cooking' (making them two bowls of corn flakes.)

"Ron"--she began looking at her nails--"I was thinking we could visit my family."

He froze, her father, hadn't been to happy when he had called during the honeymoon...during...

"Ron?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Well, I..." he put the cornflakes in the bowl thinking, "I think they would love to see you, I'll be at Harrys."

"Ron!" she scolded, "It would mean the world to me." she batted her eyes at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Hermione, your dad thinks I'm a git, and he called when..." his ears and neck turned bright red.

"Yes well..." she couldn't believe she was about to say this..."You won't be getting any _when_ if you don't come."

He stood there frozen, staring at her with his mouth and eyes open gawking at what Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley had just said.

She nodded in finality, and turned around, uncomfortable under his gaze, though she didn't know why. She walked away, calling back, "I'll pack your stuff, be ready in ten minutes."

And she left him standing there, his mouth ajar, pouring an exessive amount of cornflakes, into the bowl. Until he snapped out of it, and ran upstairs into his room and got ready.

She smiled while packing their things, when the door slammed, and there was scrambling around while her husband got ready, in fear of loosing..._when._

WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Was it too gross, I wanted still to capture their characters, while adding a bit of marital struggle, what do you think??


	31. Unexpected dreams

Mrs. Granger walked to the door, when the doorbell rang, it was a family dinner and she was dressed in a black dress and wearing a pearl necklace. She opened the door and squealed, outside was her daughter, and her new (uncomfortable) husband.

"Mum!" Hermione shouted hugging her mother tightly. Her father came to the door, Ron swallowed, "Dad!" she said hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Mrs. Granger," said Ron as Mrs. Granger hugged him warmly. Mr. Granger became serious when he shook Rons' hand, "We'll need to talk later, son." her father said.

"Yes, sir." he responded, his voice cracking.

Mrs. Granger slapped his arm, and took Ron and Hermione by the hands, "Come on, Richard, I'd like you to meet Hermiones' family."

"It's Ronald,mum," Hermione corrected softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, this is my brother Ed," she said and a tall man with smooth wavy hair shook his hand, firmly, and turned and hugged Hermione.

"Oh, and this is my sister Charlotte, and my sister Kate," she pointed to two women who looked very much like an older Hermione, they smiled sweetly and hugged him.

He had seen most of the rest of the people at the wedding, but hadn't properly met them. He then was turned to Mr. Grangers' side of the family, who all gave him suspiscous looks, and firm hand shakes. Mr. Grangers' aunt Rose, was the only sweet and cordial one of the side of his family.

When they sat down to eat, Hermione and him took a seat closest to Mrs. Granger, which Ron was thankful of. Mr. Granger cleared his throat after most of the food was eaten, "So Ronald, " he began, folding his hands in front of him on the white table cloth.

"How was the honeymoon?"  
Hermione choked on her wine, and Ron nearly spit his food across the table. However, he chewed and swallowed hard, before turning to him and saying, with his voice breaking, "It was--good. Fun...it was actually very beautiful, I hadn't been to Germany, so it was fun."

Hermione squeezed his hand under the table, he had answered well.

"Mhmm, and how was the...night accomadations, they were satasfactory I presume." he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Ron, this time, couldn't cover it up, everyone at the table knew what Mr. Granger meant. He looked at Hermione, she was red, and he could tell she was angry and hurt. This was so unlike her father, he usually was the one to calm things down, her mother, like her, had always made things out of proportion. However now, her mother sat there looking at Mr. Granger, as if she didn't know him. The whole family didn't move, the table was silent, and the clatter of cuttlery ceased.

He cleared his throat,"I didn't realize, it was a hobby for you to embarass your daughter."

Mrs. Juliet smiled, "Yes, when did you begin this hobby?"

Mr. Granger clenched his fist, "Watch your toungue, Weasley."

Rons' eyebrows furrowed, "Excuse me?" he said, confused.

"I said watch your toungue." And before anyone could stop him, he stood up drawing a wand, Hermione gasped in confusion, "Avada Kedavra!" Hermione was dead.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron sat up in a cold sweat, he had convinced Hermione the night before to stay until today to go to her parents' house. She had complied happy that he was willing to go. Now she stroked his brow in concern, looking down at him, her brown eyes, filled with fear.

"What is it, Ron? I'm here, I'm right here." She held him tightly, and he squeezed her back. Breathing in her sweet scent.

"Hermione," he mumbled falling back into a peaceful sleep, "Er-my-nee."

In the kitchen at noon, Hermione had decided to postpon their trip to her parents' home, and she was sitting at the table talking to Mrs. Wealsey.

"I'm really worried, Mrs. Weasley."

"As am I," Mrs. Weasley said worridly, "Oh dear,isn't it about time you called me Molly."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but it wouldn't feel right."

"Well, you're going to have to because, I won't be called anything else by you now, you see you are a Mrs. Weasley now too."


	32. Memories

Hermione hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the cheek gratefully.

"I was so nervous," she confessed, "That...once I married him you'd treat me like..."

"Fluer," Mrs. Weasley finished.

"Yes, and I was so nervous because I wasn't sure if Ron was going to have second thoughts about me, and everything seemed so perfect, and it was too perfect and..."

"Dear, Ron could **never** have seconds thoughts about you, do you know how many times he's come home complaining about how much he loved you?"

"He did," she asked sitting at the table again.

"Well, he didn't say he loved you but...I have an idea! It'll cheer you up..."

"What?" she said, as Mrs. Weasley dragged her outside across the lawn and into the shed.

Inside sat the Pensieve. Hermione gasped, "Mrs.--Molly how did you come across this!"

"Dumbledore left it to Aurthur as it turns out."

"Wow," she sighed.

"Now, this is why I brought you."

She put her wand to her head, and pulled out three whisper thin threads of memory.

Hermione, saw her place them into the Pensive, which glowed. Hermione took Mr.s Weasleys hand and they looked in, falling calmly into the hallway outside Ron's bedroom. A younger Mrs. Weasley stood across from them, and opened the door. A younger, third year Ron was sitting at the mirror combing his hair.

"Mum, what are you doing?!" he jumped up from the mirror.

"I came to tell you the Hermione, is going to be here in a couple of minutes, and you need to help me."

The younger Ron turned back to the mirror, "I'll be right down, let me just..." there was a small pop downstairs.

"Oh look now, you won't even have time to change, come on, Ron we need to go to the Leaky Cauldron."

The younger Mrs. Weasley walked to the door and waited outside.

The older Hermione came in a watched him scurry about, and then stand in front of the mirror, he stood straight, "Hey Hermione..no..Hello Her...no...what's up Hermioony."

He slapped himself un the forehead, "Hermoony?! What is wrong with you!!"

She smiled, she remembered how flustered he had looked that day. Suddenly the smaller Hermione came in.

"Ron!" she said coming and hugging him tightly. He had hugged her back, and she stood back holding him at arms length, "My, you've grown!"

He laughed nervousely, "Hey Mione. How are--we should--how've you been?" he asked his voice cracking.

"Good, and you?"

"Fine," he replied, they stood there awkwardly they were staring into each others' eyes until, the younger Hermione turned away and walked to the door, "Come on your mums' waiting outside."

As the younger Hermione pulled him by the arm outside, the memory ended.

The memory changed, " Shell Cottage??" The older Hermione asked Mrs. Weasley, "You where here??"

"No, Ron asked me to store his memory, becuase it was so hard on him."

Hermione looked around, it was night time, "Wait is this after..."

First came Luna Dean, Mr. Ollivander and Dobby. Dobby, when he was alive, "Dobby must go back now and save Harry Potter." he told the three.

They nodded and Dean, carried Mr. Ollivander toward the cottage.

"No," Hermione whispered.

Mrs. Weasley took her arm. "It's allright dear, come on look."

Ron appeared tears streaking his face, his clothes ripped, and Hermione couldn't help but notice, almost no shirt on and she could see his muscles, as he carried her youngerslef inside. The two followed them inside.

Ron ran into Bill and Fluer, Fluer whom he would have swooned at tried to take Hermione away from him, but he said, lifting Hermione out of Fluer's reach "No, it's my fault, I'll do it."

He carried her upstairs into the guest room, and lay her on the bed. She was pale, and looked weak, he left the room, and the two older women followed. He was in the kitchen, he was slamming everything about, when Bill came in, "Ron.."

The younger Ron collapsed , "She could've died Bill!" he yelled fresh tears streaking his already tear stained cheeks, "I couldn't have lived if she had died Bill."

Bill hugged his younger brother, as Ron gripped him, sobbing into his shoulder.

The older Hermione had tears streaking her own cheeks, as Ron continued to sob into his brothers shoulder.

"Help, somebody HELP ME!!" came a cry from outside, but Ron nodded for Bill to go, and Mrs. Weasley, and Hemrione followed Ron up the stairs and into the room where the other Hermione lay pale and looking near death. Ron walked around the bed, and knelt by her holding her hand to his face.

"Please," he whispered, "Please, don't die Hermione. Please...I love you, don't leave me...please!"

The younger Herimone stirred, and Ron breathed in relief, he kissed her hand, and she smiled weakly at him.

The scene changed and they were by Dobbies grave, Ron was crying silently, and the younger Hermione, who looked thin and pale and worn, came to stand by him. He immediatly put his arms around her, and kissed her head holding her as he had at Dumbledores funeral.

The scene evaporated before them and they were pulled out of the pensieve.

Hermione was still crying when they arrived outside, but they heard a yelp, causing both women to scream. Ron had been in the shed, and he was holding an old muggle screwdriver, and a pair of muggle siccors.

He looked wide-eyed between a tearful Hermione, then almost panicking at Mrs. Weasley, "You showed her the memories didn't you?! In the forest! Mum how could you?! I was going to show them to her before I died!!Not when they're still fresh in my memory!"

"What forest?"sniffed Hermione.

Ron gaped at her for a moment then ran a hand over his mouth while speaking making it impossible to understand what he was saying, "When I came back, when Harry saw the doe."

"What?" Hermione said, puzzled.

"When I came back, and Harry saw the doe." He mumbled.

This time she understood him, "When you destroyed the Horcrux, I--" then she got a most un-Hermione-ish look of pure malice, turned and looked deeply into the pensieve, seeing the memory she dove in, but not far behind her was Ron, who had attempted to stop her, but fell in anyway.

REVIEW!! i know ITS WIERD BUT JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...BE NICE!!


	33. I know now

For ron w. rules : becuase you care ! :D

"Hermione no!" he said scrambling around the snowy forest floor.

"Stop Ron...no!" she half schreeched half laughed, as he dove and knocked her over, they wrestled for ten minutes or so, until they heard slushing through the snow.

Ron looked down he was on top of Hermione, and she was watching the doe go through the forest and Harry follow it, but she looked puzzled. Ron leaned down and kissed her, they kissed for a while until she realized what he was doing. She smacked him and pushed him off, and then gave him a reproachful look, "You and your kissing, trying to distract me from the scene!" she whispered, smiling.

He laughed, but they heard a splash, Hermione looked around, Harry was nowhere to be seen, but there was a pool of water and the water was rippling. She instinctively ran foward to the edge of the pool. Ron scrambled up and ran after her, until they reached the edge, he tried to cover her eyes, but she grabbed both hands and rapped them around her waist keeping him at bay.

Then a younger Ron came running out of the forest, and dove into the pool. A second later he immerged gasping for air, and dragging Harry, the necklace, and the sword of gryffindor. Harry was coughing and spluttering and so was Ron.

(This next moment is from the book, I give J.K. full credit!)

The younger Ron panted out, "Are--you--_mental_?"

Harry looked shocked at hearing his voice, and stood. Shivering violently, he staggered to his feet. He looked at Ron, fully dressed but drnched to the skin, his hair plastered to his face, (which Hermione couldn't help bu think was extremely sexy), the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and the Horcrux dangling from its broken chain in the other.

"Why the _hell,"_ panted Ron, holding up the Horcrux, which swung backward and forward on its shortened chain in some arody of hypnosis, "didn't you tkae this thing off before you dived?"

Harry looked speechless. He looked shocked beyond all reason. Finally Harry seemed to have found his voice.

"It was y-you?" Harry asked at last, his teeth chattering his voice weaker than usual due to his near-strangulation.

"Well, yeah," said Ron, looking slightly confused.

"Y-you cast that doe?"

"What? No, of course not! I thought it was you doint it!"

"My patronus is a stag."

"Oh yeah. I thought it looked different. No antlers."

Harry put Hagrids pouch back around his neck, pulled on a final sweater, stooped to pick up what Hermione recognized as her wand, and faced Ron again.

"How come you're here?"

Ron looked as though he had hoped that this point would come up later, if at all.

"Well, I've--you know--I've come back. If--" he cleared his throat."You know. You still want me."

There was a silence in which between neither of them spoke. Hermione looked anxsiously between the two, until Ron looked down at his hands, almost in shock of what he was holding.

"Oh yeah, I got it out, " he said, holding up the sword for Harry's inspection. "Thats why you jumped in, right?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "But I don't understand. How did you get here?How did you find us?"

"Long stoy," said Ron. "I've been looking for you for hours, it's a big forest, isn't it? And I was just thinking I'd have to kip under a tree and wait for morning when I saw that deer coming and you following."

"You didn't see anyone else?"

"No," said Ron. "I--"

He hesitated, glancing at two trees growing close together some yards away.

"I did think I saw something move over there, but I was running to thepool at the time, becuase you'd gone in and you hadn't come up, so I wasn't going to make a detour to--hey!"

Harry was hurrying to the place Ron had indicated. After seeming to have checked, he walked bak to where Ron stood waiting still holding the sword and the Horcrux.

"Anything there?" Ron asked.

"No," said Harry.

"So how did the sword get in that pool?"

"Whoever cast the Patronus must have put it there."

Thy both looked at the ornate silver sword, its rubied hilt glinting a little in the light from Hermione's wand.

"You reckon this is the real one?" asked Ron.

"One way to find out, isn't there?" said Harry.

The locket was twitching slightly. The thing inside seemed to sense the presence of the sword and had tried to kill Harry rahter than let him posses it.But now was the time for destruction of the thing once and for all. Harry looked around, holding Hermione's wand high, and saw the place: a flatish rock lying in the shadow of a sycamore tree.

"Come here," he siad, and he led the was, brushed snow trom the rock's surface, and held out his hand for the Horcrux. When Ron offered the sword, however, Harry shook his head.

"No, you should do it."

"Me?" said Ron, looking shocked. "Why?"

"Because you got the sword out of the pool. I think it's supposed to be you."

"I'm going to open it," said Harry ," and you stab it. Straightaway, okay? Because whatever's in there will put up a fight. The bit of Riddle in the diary tried to kill me."

"How are you going to open it?" asked Ron. He looked terrified. Hermione looke up at the older, more handsome Ron and he mirrored his younger selves expression.

"Im going to ask it to open , using Parseltongue," said Harry.

Suddenly, "No!" Ron said, "No, don't open it! I'm serious!"

"Why not?" asked Harry."Let's get rid of the damn thing, it's been months--"

"I can't Harrry, I'm serious--you do it--"

"But why?"

"Becuase that thing's bad for me!" said Ron, backing away from the locket on the rock. "I cant handle it! I'm not making excuses, Harry, for what I was like, but it affects me worse than it affected you and Hermione, it made me think stuff--stuff I was thinking anyway, but it made everything worse, I can't explain it, and then I'd take it off, and I'd get my head on straight again, and then I'd have to put the effing thing back on--I can't do it, Harry!"

He had backed away, the sword dragging at his side, shaking his head.

"You cn do it," said Harry," you can! You've just go the sword, I know it's supposed to be you who uses it. Please, just get rid of it, Ron."

Ron swallowed, then, still breathing hard through his long nose, moved back toward the rock.

"Tel lme when," he croaked.

"On three," said Harry, looking back down at the locket narrowing his eyes, concentrating on the letter S, imagining a serpent, while the contents of the locket rattle like a trapped cockroach. It would have been easy to pity it, except that the cut around Harry's neck still burned.

"One...two...three..._open._"

Harry's last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden door of the locket swung wide with a little click. Behing both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddles'. Hermione gasped and clutched Rons' hands she looked up and his expression showed nothing but dread.

Then a voice hissed from the locket, making Hermione jump.

"_I have seen your heart, and it is mine." _

It was speaking to Ron!

"Don't listen to it!",Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"

_"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All that you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."_

" Stab!" shouted Harry: his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.

_"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter...Least loved now by the girl who prefers your friend...,"_Hermione gasped, he couldn't possibly have believed that, "_ Second best, eternally over shadowed..."_

"Ron, stab it now!"

Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.

Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes there bloomed, to Hermione's horror, the heads of herself and Harry wierdly distorted.

Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket,first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned suddenly, white-hot.

"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Harry was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized , into its face.

_"Why return? We were better here without you, happier without you, glad of your absence...We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, you presumption--"_

_"Presumption!"_ echoed Riddle-Hermione, who was moere beautiful yet more terrible than the real Hermione, who was now looking as terrified as the younger Ron, with tears streaking down her own cheeks. Riddle-Hermione swayed before Ron, who looked horrifed yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side.

_"Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"_

_"_Ron stab it STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move. His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.

_"Your mother confessed,"_ sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle0Hermione jeered, _" That she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange..."_

_"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would tak you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him, "_ crooned Riddle-Hermioe and stretched like a snake and entwined hersleft around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close ebrace: Their lips met.

Hermione cried harder, feeling the youger Rons' pain. On the ground in front of them, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.

"Do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.

Ron looked toward him, and Hermione saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.

"Ron--?" they said together before, the sword flashing, plunged. Harry threw himself out of the way, there was a clang of metal and along, drawn-out scream. Harry whirled around, slipping in the snow, wand held ready to defen himslef: but there was nothing to fight.

The omstrous versions of himself and Hermione were gond. Ron stood there with the sword held slackly in his hhand, looking down at the shattered remais of the locket on the flat rock.

Slowly, Haryy walked back to him, hardly knowing what to say or do, Ron was breathing heavily: His eyes were no longer red at all, but ther normal blue; they were also wet.

Harry picked up the broken locket.

The sword claged as Ron dropped it. He had sunk to his kneew his head in his arms. He was shaking, but not, from the cold. Harry cramme the locket into his pocket and knelt down beside Ron, and placed a hand cautiously on his shoulder. He took it as a good sign that Ron did not throw it off.

"After you left, " he said, " she cried for a week. Probably longer, only she didn't want me to see. There were loads of nights when we never even spoke to each other. With you gone..."

"She's like my sister," he went on," I love her like a sister and I reckon she feels the same was about me. It's always been like that. I thought you knew."

Hermione turned to Ron ,"It's true," she whispered."All of it."

The scene dissovled before them, and they were in the shed again. He gathere her in his arms, and kissed her, she kissed him back and when they parted Hermione rested her head, on his forehead and said, " I love you Ron, and no one else but you."

He smiled and said, "I love you too, my Hermione...and no one elses."

She laughed and they walked into the house his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

REVIEW


	34. I need to know

Sorry it took me forever to update it's been hectic at my home, we're moving...again so I won't be able to update for a while.

But whatever, I'm updating alot today so...there you go.

Hermione sat staring out the attic window, she was still in her pajamas and the sun hadn't risen yet. In her lap, was Rons head, he was still sleeping, but had had a nightmare...again. About that night, in the forest. She sat there pondering, knowing silently that what Ron had shown her, wasn't as easy as it had played out to be. She stroked his red hair, and he grumbled stirring a bit. She then had a thought, "Ron," she whispered into his ear, her lips brushing it.

His eyes opened almost immediatly and he sat bolt upright, causing her to back up against the wall. He turned around almost savagely and said, "Leave me alone!"

She looked at him, confused, and hurt, his features softened, "Hermione, I'm sorry I thought you were...nevermind, goodnight."

He made to stand up, but she took his hand and gently forced him back onto the bed, "Ron, no, we need to talk."

"What? Hermione there is nothing to talk about, I don't know why your making a big deal out of this?"

She stayed suprisingly calm as she said, "Ron, you know exactly why I'm making a big deal out of this...because this is a big deal, and I love you, and we're married, and I need you to feel comfortable with sharing with me, how you feel, and your dreams and ...nightmares."

She paused, but he remained silent, so she pressed on, "Ron, is this about the for..."

"Yes, Hermione of course it's about the forest!"

"What is it then?" she asked, loosing a bit of her calm. It had been three weeks since she'd seen the vision, and he had changed,"What is it, you don't look at me the same, you don't kiss me the same, you don't touch me the same, you're just not the same person I fell in love with Ron, why...what's going on?"

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry I haven't been myself, but...I thought that you seeing that was going to help me but, it didn't and I...I can't help but wonder if you ever felt like that towards Harry, I'm sorry but, I can't it's not like...I can't read your mind, and I don't really know if I _know_ if you don't feel like that towards Harry, if you ever didn't, I mean I know that Harry said it, but...I...I don't know."

"Ron," she began.

"No, I need to finish, I just need to know that you love me...I don't know how...and I don't know..._ why_ but I do."

"Marrying you, hasn't been enough to show you?"

He said the next part quietly," It could have been a pity marraige."

"Ron," she exclaimed, "There is no such thing as a pity marraige."

"Yes, yes there is remember that..." he was cut off she jumped on his stomach and pressed her lips to his.

When she broke off leaving a dazed Ron, she asked, tears coming to her eyes, "Would I ever show that much love, in a kiss towards Harry?!"

He smiled, "Probably not."

She smacked him while rolling off of him.

"But still," he said his face going back to fake hurt.

She kissed him softly, "Goodnight, nice try though...git."

"I love you too." he laughed.

"I do love you Ron."

He shrugged smiling, "I know."

SORRRY SO CHEEZY and short MORE COMING YOUR WAY.


	35. sweetest memories

Chapter 35

Sweetest Memories

The sun rose over the hills, shining down on the tall misshapen house that the Weasley family lovingly called the Burrow. Hermione opened her eyes groggily, looking around her she was in Rons' room, but there was no Ron. She rubbed her eyes, and stretched sitting up. Her bushy hair was frizzed out more than ever and she put it up in a loose pony tail letting some curls fall around her face. She rolled out of bed, and walked to the window looking out on the front yard of the Burrow.

Then it suddenly hit her. Today Ron was going to know if he could buy the house that was only a few hours from the Burrow. She suddenly woke up completely, looking up at the sky searching it for any sign of an owl. She was startled out of her thoughts suddenly by a loud crash. She looked down to see Ron's broom roll out from behind the shed, broken clean in half. She gasped, and ran out of the room, flying down the stairs and sped out to the yard, passing a bewildered family of red headed Weasleys, not even noticing that they were all (besides Fred, sadly) there. She ran around the shed, "RON!"

He lay there sprawled on his back, his arms and legs spread out comically. She looked at his face, his eyebrow was bleeding, and so was his lip, but he was…laughing!

He rolled over onto his chest and sighed, "Oh Merlin, I'm such a git!"

She shook her head at him, as she helped him up, but the corners of her mouth twitched. He groaned but let her help him, all the while holding his ribs gingerly, "What happened?" she asked him.

"Hermione, please, just this once believe me when I say, you don't want to know."

"Ronald, I'm your wife, I want to know everything about you."

He smiled, not answering her.

"What?" she asked, "Did I say something…"

"No Mione," he laughed, and then he looked at her smiling broadly, "_You're_ my wife."

She blushed slightly, it was funny that after all of this time, he could still make her blush, and smiled down at the grass, as they walked back up to the house. When they entered Mrs. Weasley ran over to Ron, worry plastered on her face, "Ronald! What happened?"

"He fell off his broom," Hermione smiled.

"Well done mate, very suave."

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, running to her friend and hugging him tightly.

"It's good to see you Hermione!" Harry smiled, releasing her.

"What are you doing here?!" Hermione asked, beaming.

He glanced at Ron, who was being fussed over by Mrs. Weasley. Ron raised his eye brow, then seemed to understand because he smirked at Harry then nodded.

Hermione glanced between the two, "What is it?"

Hermione looked behind Harry to see Ginny, her stomach puffed out a bit, she was glowing, and Hermione's eyes widened then she squealed, "Oh my goodness! GINNY, you're not!"

Ginny nodded happily, biting her lip, "Four months!"

"Ginny!" Hermione squeaked again, bouncing slightly, "Oh my goodness what am I doing, do you need anything?!"

Ginny laughed then said, "No. I just need you to have a baby so I won't feel so alone!"

Hermione smiled, and Ron turned red. Mrs. Weasley finished healing his wounds then said, "Yes Ron, where are my grandchildren?" Before he had a chance to respond she had gone off to the kitchen.

Ron came up behind Hermione, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Don't worry," he told Ginny, "You're child will have cousins in no time."

Hermione blushed, smacking his hand playfully, but smiling widely. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips, and they stared into each others eyes.

Harry cleared his throat, but Ginny said, "It feels so right, you know, being here. Like this."

Ron and Hermione smiled, knowing what she meant. Harry came and put his arms around his wife, "Yeah, it does."

"Come on, love," Ron said, leading Hermione to the couch, Harry and Ginny followed. They all sat down, Ginny leaned her had against Harrys' chest and Hermione leaned against Ron, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

Suddenly Ginny smiled leaning forward, "I have a magnificent idea."

Ron rolled his eyes, smiling at Hermione, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's go into the Pensieve, lets go look at our best memories!"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed, sitting up straight.

Ron however looked squeamish, "I don't, the last time I went into the…"  
"Don't worry Ron, we'll only go into good memories," Hermione reassured him.

He pondered for a moment then nodded, "Fine." He said.

And Ginny and Hermione squealed jumping up and walking surprisingly fast through the kitchen and into the back yard. Harry and Ron lagged behind but followed them. It was time to remember their sweetest memories.


	36. Once Upon My Memories

Chapter 26

Once Upon My Memories

Hermione and Ginny nearly skipped into the shed out of excitement, and looked behind smiling at the boys who trudged behind grudgingly dreading the girls seeing perhaps their most embarrassing moments, when they were young and talking about the girls themselves. Ginny turned around when they got to the pensieve and said to the boys, "All right then, you first."

"What? Why?" Ron said turning the slightest shade of red and reminding Hermione instantly of his younger self.

"Simply because, Hermione and I have memories that are, best saved for last."

"Exactly," Hermione added in agreement, "Now hand over those memories."

Harry reluctantly pointed his wand to his head thinking of all of the moments involving Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. He pulled out a whisper thin strand of memory and put it in the pensieve. Ron did the same and the girls smiled, anticipating what they would see with great excitement.

"All right then, let's get this over with." Ron said, and he grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her into the pensieve, Harry and Ginny followed close behind.

They arrived in hogsmeade, it was snowing yet they couldn't feel the cold wind.

"Whose memory is this?" Hermione asked, looking around for anybody.

Ron cleared his throat and looked straight ahead, there third year Ron and Hermione were walking awkwardly together down the street alone for the first time in there trip to hogsmeade.

Hermione smiled widely,"I remember this trip."

"Well, I don't so shh," Ginny said, and Harry agreed.

_"It's cold isn't it?" Ron said awkwardly._

_"Yeah, it really is." Hermione replied, looking anywhere but at him._

_"So," they both said, then laughed shyly._

"Oh you too where so in love," Ginny laughed.

Ron and Hermione blushed, and smiled at each other, Ron gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and she smiled again wider, he was finally hers.

_"So do you want to go to the joke shop?" Ron asked Hermione spotting it._

_"Yeah!" Hermione said enthusiastically glad for a change of the awkwardness._

_Ron and Hermione walked briskly to the joke shop, and entered it breathing hard, several of there class mates were there and looked at them knowingly smiling._

_"Hey Ron...Hermione.Are you two finally..." Dean said nudging Ron when he said Hermione's name._

_"Oh hey Dean!" Ron interupted loudly, "How...How are you?" He finished awkwardly glancing around at everyone who had turned to look at him. _

_Hermione gave him a confused glance but smiled and turned to look a strangely colored deck of cards. Ron pulled Dean aside and whispered fiercely, "What are you playing at?!"_

_"What?" smirked Dean, "You told me you wanted to..."_

_"Shhhhh!" Ron said pushing him farther away from Hermione, "Just keep quiet okay!"_

_"Yes, sir" Dean laughed, saluting him._

_Ron rolled his eyes and returned to Hermione, "So, erm, what are you looking at?"_

_Hermione who had been leaning over the small basket full of cards, turned around so quickly that her face nearly collided with his, their cheeks brushing slightly. Ron turned red neck to ears, and Hermione blushed perfusely. _

_"I, erm, found a deck of, erm, cards here."_

_"Oh do you want them?" Ron asked, trying to break the awkwardness._

_"Oh Ron you don't have to..."_

_"No really, it's fine, it won't be that expensive."_

_She smiled flattered, "Oh, well thank you Ron."_

_"Sure, just...don't tell Dean."_

_Hermione laughed, "All right?" she said confused._

"I always wondered what that was about?"the older Hermione asked,leaning against Ron's chest.

"Trust me you don't want to know." he smiled.

"Well, I do." Harry smirked.

"You already..."

"I want to know too." Ginny added with finality.

Ron rolled his eyes, and the memory changed as if on queue to the boys dormitory, Dean, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Harry sat there in a circle around the fire.

_"Come on, me mum used to do it all the time with me cousin!" Seamus insisted._

_"Are you crazy, not only are your mother and cousin muggles, but Seamus they're girls!!" Ron stated defiantly.  
_

_ Dean laughed, shaking his head._

_"What?! It's not like we'll turn into girls or something."_

_"Come on guys, it could be fun." Neville said._

_Harry shook his head then said, "Fine, but nobody tells anybody about anything. Ron..."_

_"What? I'm not gonna tell anybody!"_

_"Just don't tell Hermione. Because you always want to tell her _everything!"

_"That's not true!"_

_"Yeah, mate it is." Harry agreed, smirking at Ron._

"You did?" Hermione crooned kissing Ron on the cheek.

"Well, yeah," he said looking proud of himself, " I mean, I did care about you...even if I didn't act like it."

She smiled and hugged him again. Ginny and Harry exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.

_"Well then here we go," Seamus said,"Truth or dare."_

"You played Truth or Dare?" Ginny laughed.

Harry shuffled, "I told you not to show them this one!" he snapped at Ron.

_Dean went first, "Truth."_

_"Do you fancy Lavender Brown?"_

_Younger Ron made a gagging sound, and Dean turned red he looked down and said quietly, "Yeah."_

_All of the boys laughed and Harry mimicked him saying in a baby voice, "Yeah."_

_"Shut up!" Dean said throwing a pillow at him._

_"Ok , Ron next."_

_Ron sobbered up immediatly and began shaking his head, "Wait, no, no, no, no, we're not going in order!"_

_"Why don't we just ask the obvious?"Neville laughed, "Just to hear it from him."_

_"Yeah lets," Harry said sitting up straighter and mimicking a girl by crossing his legs gracefully. All of the boys roared with laughed and fell back. Younger Ron thought he was safe and relaxed a bit. _

_"All right then, Ron." Dean said. _

_"Ah no," Ron said shaking his head and turning red._

_"Ronald Billius Weasley," Harry said, "Would you fancy taking Hermione alone to Hogsmeade..."_

_"Stop mate," Ron said turning red but smiling despite himself._

_"And holding her tightly," Neville added dramatically._

_"And kissing her passionately," Dean said putting a blanket over his head like a bonnet and making kissing faces._

_"You guys are mad!" Ron said turning scarlet._

_"Well?!" Harry said, "Answer the question."_

_"Do I have to?" Ron said, sinking back against the bed._

_"It's either that or the dare." Seamus said._

_"Well, what's the dare?"_

_"I think it's fair to say the dare is to snog Hermione." Neville laughed._

_"No, that would ruin everything!" Ron said loudly, as the boys began to chorus a song of two lovers._

_"And though they had not met, their souls were bound till their day of death!" Dean sang opera like._

_"Fine!" Ron shouted silencing everyone who had now turned red in the face from laughter, he sat back quietly and said, "I...I-I would."_

_"Awwwwwwwww!" All the boys said together._

_"Shut up!" Ron said but laughed, throwing a small every flavoured bean at Dean. _

_"Well then, it's war." Dean said picking up the bean._

_And everyone began to throw them at each other._

"Well, I think Ron and I are done here. Ron can you help me find my books up in your room?"

He seemed almost eager and said, "Sure let's go!"

They disappeared and Ginny and Harry smirked at each other then Ginny smiled, " I think I've lost my books too."

Harry smiled deviously and said, "Well then, let's go find them."

And they disappeared to find Ginnys "books" in the shed behind the Burrow.

_All right I cut it short this time, because I plan on making an extremely entertaining chapter next,so bare with me okay?_


	37. Author's Note

**To my nonexistant readers:**

I have no idea whether anyone reads this anymore. I wouldn't blame the world if it disappeared off the face of the planet. Haha! However, because it has been so long since I've updated, and so long since I've actually even read this story I've decided to add to it, and finish it. I despise finding unfinished stories on this site, so I'm going to finish this one whether anyone reads it or not. (:

If there's anyone out there.

Updates will be every Friday, depending on my schedule they may come sooner.

Cheers!

.


	38. Only Because I Love You

Chapter 38

Only Because I Love You

* * *

Hermione sat at the edge of the bed in her robe as Ron dressed and sighed, watching him. He looked up at her, a small blush on his cheeks, "What is it love?"

"I miss school." she said with a slight smile.

"Is that what you're reminded of when you look at me?" he laughed, walking over to her and knocking her back onto the bed.

"Of course," she laughed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "If it weren't for Hogwarts, I wouldn't have even met you."

He shook his head, "We would have met," Ron placed a soft kiss on her lips, "We would have met, because I would have found you."

She blushed lightly and he smiled, he could still make her blush.

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"When you became my wife." he smiled.

Her face then scrunched slightly in disappointment, "We didn't even get to see Harry and Ginny's memories!" she pouted.

Ron laughed, " I don't think I want to." he said honestly.

"Come on, Ron" she urged sitting up and causing him to roll off of her.

"Mione," he groaned, disappointed.

"It'll be fun!"

He looked at her earnest pleading face then sighed, "Only because I love you."

"What other reason is there?" she laughed softly then bounced on top of him kissing him.

* * *

This totally sounds like a oneshot, but I didn't know how to open up another chapter after so long, so I promise that it won't be THIS ridiculous always, mkay? I know Ron is OOC as is Hermione, but please give me kind suggestions if you will, and I'll update Friday like promised.

Gooday! (:


	39. Final

**I've decided to spontaneously end this series because:**

**a. No one has read it in a while.**

**b. I don't have inspiration to continue.**

**c. I have been writing it for...FIVE YEARS. lol**


End file.
